Not Meant to Happen
by AccountAbandoned.DoNotBother
Summary: sequal to Accident on Purpose. Marik's becoming a bit of a problem for more than one person. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who went to school on their first day and discovered their teacher was pregnant?**

**Chapter 1**

Ryou smiled as he but Rain into her crib. He watched the baby sleep for a half a minute before Bakura's scream pierced the silence. Rain's eye's flew open and soon she was joining in her dad's screams.

Ryou sighed, the minute of silence had been nice while it lasted… Giving up on any hope of getting Rain back to sleep he picked his daughter up and carried her over to Bakura, who's screams had died down, trying to clam the baby down as he went

"You woke Rain up" was the first thing he said. Not 'what's wrong' 'are you okay' or even a 'keep it quiet' he was still used to treating Bakura like the yami was pregnant "Why the screaming?"

"I-I'm bl-bleeding" Bakura whimpered. Ryou raised an eyebrow and began to carry Rain back to their room "Ryou, I haven't done **anything** to cause this" Bakura added "I've just been inside since Rain was born and I haven't hurt myself yet. I'm just bleed at…" he shifted uncomfortably "…an awkward spot…"

Ryou sighed and set Rain down on the rug then looked over at Bakura "Fine. Let's see it-Oh! Wow… that is weird" Ryou had turned bright red, not used to seeing that part of his yami "O-Okay, you cover yourself up and keep on eye on Rain, I'll call Yami and see if he knows what's going on"

Bakura nodded and got dressed. Ryou got up and ran over to the phone, quickly dialing Yugi's number. "This is the turtle game shop, how can I help you?" Yugi asked on the other side of the line

"I need to speak to Yami"

"Oh, Bakura! Sure I'll get him. Wait just a second, okay"

The wait was much longer than a second and unbelievably boring. Ryou watched Rain giggle and tug at Bakura's hair for a while before Yami's voice came though the phone "Ryou? Bakura didn't murder the baby did he?"

"Um… no… no, I don't think he did or will (considering he was the one who gave birth to it). It's um… well… you know that… part that he got so he could give birth to Rain? Well, it's been a month now and it's still there… and it's bleeding…"

"…you really never took a health class did you?"

"No. My father didn't want it too 'pollute' me"

"And your mom?"

"She's dead"

"…oh… well, the only pregnancy potion I knew included the person keeping one of those for half a year after birth so if they wanted another kid they wouldn't need another potion (though I know you only wanted on) and of **course** it's bleeding. If you'd ever learned about a woman's body you'd know that 'it' will bleed like that once a month. Just buy some pads of tampons or something for him and unless you want another kid **don't screw around**"

"O-okay. Thanks" Ryou set the phone back and turned to Bakura "I need to buy a few things. Can you stay here? If Rain falls asleep put her in her crib. You know how to change her diapers, right?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Good. I'll be back soon!" And with that Ryou ran outside.

"Ryou wait! I still don't know what's wrong with me" But Ryou was gone. Bakura turned back to Rain, somewhat convinced that he was terminally ill and Ryou didn't want to break it to him "Okay, Rain, what do you want to play with daddy?"

SC

Relief was obvious on Bakura's face when Ryou returned with a bag of… something "There you are. Where the heck did you go?"

"P.X. and Commissary" (SnowCreek: C'mon, let's see how many of you know what that is without looking it up. You have to tell me if you review) Ryou replied casually "Here" he pulled pads out of the bag and tossed them to Bakura "Rain's asleep?"

Bakura nodded, examining the object "What are these?"

"You put them… on your underwear (I guess). You'll need them for the next couple months"

"Why?"

"That bleeding. It's supposed to be like," Ryou searched for the right words "a sign that you aren't pregnant. And you put those things on your underwear to catch the blood so it doesn't make a mess"

Bakura looked up at Ryou a little horrified "I can still get pregnant?"

Ryou nodded "But only for a few months, according to Yami. Anyway, I hope you appreciate the lengths I went to too learn all that. I had to actually get a library card"

Bakura had never thought of Ryou as the kind to hate books, especially since his hikari had bought over ten on pregnancy. He gave Ryou an odd look before being shooed into the bathroom to put one of the pads on.

Ryou sighed and went to check on Rain "Hey baby" Rain opened her eyes and giggled, reaching up and grabbing a finger on her father's outstretched hand "your daddy's a goof, isn't he?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Gonna end it there. What do you think? C'mon, guess the plot. Oh yeah, this is a month after AOP


	2. Chapter 2

**DeathsIllusion**-Yay, I surprised you! Sorry, I can't even tell you which of your guesses is closer, but don't worry, you'll know in the next chapter unless you only pretend to read this XP

**journey maker**-Nope. No one ever did. Can't tell you if your guess is right or wrong though.

**HikariSapphire**-Don't worry. I wouldn't have expected you to know. I can't tell you about the plot though. That's a secrect :)

**dragonlady222**-Correct! You didn't look that up first, did you? Anywho, glad you like this (so far)

**shadowofmyself**-Yeah, kind of. That was the second best guess

**Chapter 2**

Bakura groaned as he realized it. 'It' had started again. His cursed period that he'd have to put up with for who knew how many months. Ryou hadn't told him, just said it would stop after a while. This was the third time. He remembered being stupid enough to think it was all over at the end of his first period. That was a looooooooooong time ago.

This wasn't right. It ought to be Ryou going through this, and everything that had happened to him the past year too. **He** was the one who was supposed to take that stupid potion.

Knowing he shouldn't think that about his lover Bakura went into the shelf behind the mirror and pulled out a pad which he grudgingly stuck on his underwear. Only X many more months of this before he was completely free of all the things that evil mug of hot chocolate had brought him.

"Ryou" he called

"Shush! You'll wake Rain up"

"I'm going out" Bakura whispered "I'll be back by tonight. 'Kay?"

Ryou nodded "I'll take care of Rain while your gone" Ryou took care of Rain regardless of whether Bakura was gone or not. He had a much better understanding of what he was doing, but Bakura was learning.

Bakura had also learned his way around Domino soon after he'd given birth. And he'd made a new tradition with the coming of his monthly bleeding. Go drink himself half to death each time it started.

To his disgust Marik was at his favorite bar (he had to go out for alcohol since Ryou couldn't stand the stuff in the apartment) He shook his heading deciding to ignore his friend's yami and just get a drink. Unfortunately Marik, still determined to win Bakura over, wasn't going to ignore the one person he'd ever had feelings for.

Bakura attempted to clear his mind of Marik by drinking more than he'd planed.

SC

"Where were you?" Panic and anger were both obvious in Ryou's voice. He was practically screaming. Rain was crying in the other room "I had no idea where you were all night! Do you have any idea how many people I called asking about you? Do you? God, what on earth is so important that you can just leave like that?"

Bakura rubbed his forehead, he had an awful hangover and wished Ryou would speak much quieter "I guess I passed out last night or something…"

"Or something?!" Ryou pulled a key out and locked the front door. Bakura grimaced, remembering that action from early in his pregnancy when he'd gotten lost and wound up at Yugi's. Ryou was locking him up inside again. "Think before you act" Ryou hissed then went to calm Rain down.

Bakura sighed. He was in for it now. Who knew how long Ryou would keep him locked up this time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Short chapter. Sorry. Update, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**DeathsIllusion**-I never thought of it as being grounded. It sounds kinda funny that way...

**journey maker**-Only about a month

**dragonlady222**-heh... um... look that way!

**HikariSapphire**-It's the stores you go to on a military base. My family uses them everynow and then because groceries there ae normally cheeper -.-

**Chapter 3**

Bakura rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed. It was January the 17th. Knowing his pattern today (or possibly tomorrow) would be the start of his fourth period. On the bright side only two more weeks before Ryou's promised unlocking of the front door.

He stumbled into the bathroom for his morning shower, relieved to see he hadn't started his period in his sleep like the second time he had one. He'd thrown his pajamas away and Ryou had to buy new sheets.

His day went by normally, and so did the next, and the next. By the fifth day however he felt awful. He tried to hide it from Ryou but he felt really sick. The next morning he woke up at 5 and bolted to the bathroom to experience dry wrenching for the first time in his life.

He made a point to avoid Ryou and Rain (the best he could) for the next few days, not wanting either of them to catch his cold. But when he passed every meal a week after his missed period Ryou knew something was up "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, watching Rain sip on her bottle.

"I… I think I have a cold" Bakura admitted

"Let me see" Ryou leaned over the table and put his hand on Bakura's forehead "You don't feel warm. What are your symptoms?"

"I've… I've been throwing up and… urinating a lot more…" Bakura admitted. Realizing in horror that he'd heard these symptoms before.

"Bakura… you… had you period… right?"

"Um… no. Why?"

"Do know what a missed period means?"

"No."

"It means…" Ryou sighed "I'm putting Rain to bed. I need to go get something from the store. I'll get right back to you, okay"

Bakura nodded, figuring Ryou's new thing was to almost tell him something then run off without telling him "You'd better be back soon!"

SC

"Here" Bakura jumped, he hadn't even noticed Ryou return, figuring he'd take at least a little longer to get whatever it was. He looked over at his hikari, who held out three cups "I need a urine sample in these"

Bakura nodded and took them to the bathroom. This stupid routine seemed familiar but he couldn't recall when Ryou had made him do this before.

Ryou made him leave the cups in the bathroom. Bakura played with Sam while his hikari did who knows what in there for about ten minutes then came out looking pissed "Bakura…" he said softly "I tried three different brands of pregnancy tests. **All** of them came out positive"

"So what does a missed period mean?"

Ryou sighed "From what I've read every month a woman has her period and it kind of gets rid of the cell she has and replaces it with a new one. I think it's called an 'egg' and that's the cell that fuses with a certain cell from a male to become a baby. If you miss your period it could be a coincidence or it means you're pregnant but… we haven't… I mean aside from that one time with Rain… Bakura… did you… sleep with somebody else?"

Bakura fidgeted "Well… a month ago… That night I stayed out and came back in the morning… I got really drunk and I'm pretty sure that-I mean I can't remember it completely-but I think I might have gotten in bed with Marik and…"

"BAKURA!!!" Rain started crying, tears were coming down Ryou's cheek too "I… I can't believe you" He stormed out of the room to attempt to calm their daughter down.

Bakura sat there on the couch, pretty close to tears himself. He loved Rain, but he'd **hated** being pregnant. Everything seemed to go wrong then…

And now he was pregnant **again**. And with someone else's kid too. Marik's to make it worse. Oh Ra, the baby would probably turn into another Unabomber or someone equally insane.

Sam sat down on Bakura's lap and started purring, rubbing up against the yami's stomach "huh… I guess you really can tell when a baby's in there…"

SC

"This… has to… stop…" Bakura panted, forcing himself to stand up after vomiting

"I'm pretty happy with it" Ryou replied, flushing the toilet for his yami "You deserve **some** punishment for this"

"I… I forgave you when you and Yugi-"

"Never did anything" Ryou cut in "You only **thought** we were together because we accidentally kissed. And I told you for **three weeks** that we weren't an item but you wouldn't listen. Not only did you admit to have sex with **Marik**, you had **sex** with Marik!" Ryou stormed out of the room.

Bakura whipped a couple tears from his eyes, not wanting to look weak. He hadn't meant to. Marik had seduced him when he'd had enough alcohol for it to be lethal for a mortal. Marik… he'd been sober that night. Bakura knew he'd strangle the Egyptian yami the next time he saw him. Not only was he having the worst morning sickness in history (and by morning he meant 24/7) but now Ryou really did hate him. Kissing someone else was one thing, but making love to them…

Sam came in and rubbed herself on Bakura's legs, making a figure eight pattern "At least you don't hate me" he whispered, picking the kitten up. More tears streaked down his cheeks "It's not fair... what I did was wrong, but I'm going through hell as it is without Ryou making it worse" he carried Sam over to the couch and sat down "I liked it better when I was having Rain. Ryou was there to comfort me then…"

Ryou watch Bakura from the hallway, wondering how his yami hadn't noticed him yet and feeling guilty. It was true, for the past week since they'd discovered Marik's child in Bakura the poor guy could barely keep down water, let alone something solid. Maybe he was being a little hard. Bakura had been an idiot for getting that drunk but after that happened how much could he be blamed for?

Ha came up and gave Bakura a peck on the cheek before running upstairs and going to bed.

Bakura touched the spot on his cheek where Ryou has kissed him. It was barely anything, but it was something. A light smile spread across his face before he fell asleep.

SC

Morning was hell. It was Tuesday and by the time Bakura had woken up Ryou was already gone. This hadn't registered until after he puked his guts out.

It wasn't a total waste though. Ryou had left a nice light breakfast and lunch out on the counter along with a note calling his yami a forgiven bastard because he was incredibly drunk when he'd had sex. This had brought a smile to Bakura's face, but it had quickly been whipped of when he'd been hit with another wave of morning sickness. Around afternoon his morning sickness died down enough for him to enjoy the lunch and watch TV until Ryou came home.

"How was school?"

"Boring"

"Um… Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Can… you play a game with me?"

"Board or video?"

Bakura thought about it for a moment "Board. You're not that good at most video games I have"

"I object to that" Ryou said and pulled out a bored game "I'm very good at most of the video games you play. Just not the more violent ones"

"Like all of them?"

"You have at least one non-violent game in there"

"Good luck finding it" Bakura said as he watched Ryou set the game up.

"I'm red" Ryou called, picking up a red playing piece "So, how was your day?"

"Well, I spent most of it so far with my head in the toilet, but otherwise great"

At bored games Ryou and Bakura were pretty evenly matched so the game went on for a while. Ryou won in the end.

"I'd like to play again but I have homework and I'll have to make dinner too" Ryou apologized before getting up "Pick the game up for me. Oh, and I'm taking over your kitty litter duties. I read online that pregnant people aren't supposed to handle kitty litter. Something about diseases"

Bakura nodded and started picking up the game. Most of what Ryou made was just quick meals and he'd seen the boy's homework. It was easy and there wasn't much of it. Some part of Bakura was telling him that Ryou was still upset about the whole sex with Marik thing and not going all the way to make sure his yami was okay. Though not having to pick up Sam's litter was nice.

Bakura just brushed it off though and put the game away. Pulling out a video game and playing that instead. Still, he felt a little left out when Ryou left to do who knows what…

SC

Ryou was in the middle of collecting everyone's homework, being the teacher's pet that he was, when Malik entered the class room "Mr. Ishtar" the teacher said casually "You do realize school started half an hour ago, right?" Malik nodded silently and went to his seat "Do you have your homework with you?" Malik shook his head "Why didn't you do your homework?" Malik didn't answer.

Ryou sat down in front of Malik like always after handing all the papers into the teacher and started writing a note which he passed back to Malik, who opened it "Are you okay?"

Malik passed a not back "Fine. Now leave me alone"

Ryou chewed on the bottom of his lip. Malik had been his usual cheerful self just yesterday. He seemed upset today. Ryou didn't want to push it though.


	4. Chapter 4

**dragonlady222**-...AH! I have nothing to reply to that with!

**DeathsIllusion**-Yeah, sucks doesn't it. but that period thing only lasts six months so it had to happen fast. ANd they will find out... eventually.

**HikariSapphire**-Congrad-u-lations! You guessed it! um... that's it. sorry. Here, have an imaginary cookie.

**journey maker**-Yeah, because yelling at someone going through unwanted pregnancy is deffinitly the right thing to do. (I'm sorry that was rude for me to say)

**cerulean-mewtwo**-Thank you!

**ALERT**! MALIK DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT THE SLEEPING THING AND MARIK DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT THE BABY

**Chapter 4**

Bakura wandered around the house, waiting for Sam to do something funny or for Rain to wake up so he could take care of her. He **could not** believe that his hikari would just vanish on a Saturday like that. There was a little note on the fridge but Bakura was afraid to read it.

Finally he grew bored enough that he faced that fear

"Dear Bakura," he read out loud "I'm going over to Malik's, he didn't look to good at school yesterday so I want to make sure he's okay. I would have brought you but to be honest I was worried about you being near Marik, that and I'm going to see Yugi after that. I haven't gotten to spend time with him in a couple weeks. I should be back by 1. See you then"

He sighed. So there was still a trust issue. Of course there was, he'd gone of and had sex behind his lover's back. But still…

SC

Ryou rang the doorbell and waited for Malik to answer. After a minute he ran it gain. This time Malik came out, closing the door behind him before looking at Ryou.

"Where's Ishizu?"

"She's on a business trip. Odion's taking care of me right now"

Ryou examined Malik, he had cuts and bruises all over his arm. He decided not to point that out. "Oh. How are you feeling?"

"Great. I have to help Odion with all the shit Ishizu normally does. You should go before Marik attacks you. You know he hates you" Malik went back inside before Ryou had a chance to reply.

"Okay then…" Ryou muttered before turning and heading to Yugi's.

SC

Yami smiled, glad to see his hikari happy as he and Ryou played together. It was always the same. Ryou would be winning then Yugi would come through at the very end. When Yugi got up to go to the bathroom Yami spoke up "How's Rain doing?"

"Great. Better than me actually. I'm a little tired from her waking me up all night long. Bakura's taking care of her right now"

"I was surprised to see you here without him. Usually you drag him along"

"He… He's pregnant again"

"Oh really. So you two did want another kid after all. I guess maybe it's a good thing that I made that particular potion"

"No, Yami, it's a **bad** thing. Bakura got drunk and-"

Yugi entered the room and they played another game before he went to get food and drinks "and Marik seduced him. Bakura's having **Marik's **kid"

"That…" Yami trailed off, not knowing what to say "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Yugi asked, having come in right then

"Um…" lying wasn't one of Yami's talents

"He visited me and Bakura a while back and broke something when he slammed the door on the way out after Bakura got him mad. I just got the chance to tell him now" Ryou said smoothly

Yugi nodded "Oh! I forgot chips!" and ran back into the kitchen

"Where'd you learn to lie like that?"

"Bakura. I was already good at acting so he taught me to make passable stories up quickly" he paused "Come to think of it, it might not be a good idea to home-school Rain once she's old enough…"

Yami laughed

SC

"You're back!" Bakura looked up at Ryou from his game "Why did you leave me alone this whole time?"

"Because… Is Rain okay?"

Bakura scowled "She's just fine"

"Okay… why I left you alone… let's see. I was going to check on Malik and I don't want you as close as a mile away from Marik, and I was going to be gone for a while since I was going to see Yugi too and someone had to stay home to take care of Rain"

"…Fine" Bakura folded his arms over his, for now, flat stomach "but only because you're right about Rain. Otherwise-"

He was cut off as Ryou leaned in and kissed him. It felt good, his hikari had been avoiding any sort of contact that would suggest affection for a while. Bakura forgot he was complaining. "Come on. I can think of something that might make you feel better about being left alone" Ryou whispered.

Bakura didn't understand what that meant for a second, not really believing that his hikari would ever willingly have sex (with the exception of when they were trying to have Rain). Ryou proved him wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Hm... bit of OOC there... oh well


	5. Chapter 5

**DeathsIllusion**-You're welcome. Neither of them have much of a reaction, though. Oh, and yeah, that's me. I reviewed by that name before I got an account then afterward i figured you'd probably wonder where she went if I stopped using that name. Good job figuring out :)

**journey maker**-um...

**HikariSapphire-**You think? I was worried that it wasn't nearly as good cuzz I didn't have it as planned out when it started. As for the cuts and bruises...

**dragonlady222**-don't worry, he'll find out cough it certainly doesn't happen in the following scene cough

**Chapter 5**

"Where's Bakura? I thought he'd be here?" Marik scowled at Yami

"He wasn't feeling well today (that and Ryou doesn't want him near you. The first monthly meeting between yami's ad hikari's will now begin"

"You're the only one who wants to be here" Marik pointed out "Malik's only here because I dragged him along and Ryou used some excuse about Bakura and Rain to stay home"

"Rain?" Yugi asked, looking from Marik to Yami, then back to Marik.

"Baku-"

"We aren't her to discus that" Yami cut in.

"So what **do** we discus?" Malik spoke up. He looked meeker than Ryou usually did right then. His hair hid most of his face, which was always focused on the ground. And speaking was something he'd pretty much given up on.

"Rain" Marik grinned "And what Ryou and Bakura did and Yami helped them"

"Yami, what's he talking about?"

"Nothing" Yami gave Marik a warning glare "Marik's just being a nuisance"

"But you didn't mention liar. Though you've been one to Yugi, hiding that potion and Bakura's condition and Rain from him." Marik grinned "Really. And it was your fault too. Couldn't you have at the very least made sure the right one got the potion? Because of your mess up **Bakura** wound up pregnant. Which isn't that bad considering poor Ryou was the one who was going to end up having a kid. Those two seem very happy with Rain, though"

Yugi gasped "You got Bakura pregnant?"

"No. Ryou did. I just… gave them a potion that made it possible. It's not like I forced them to take it. Ryou **asked** me to make it for him. And it's Bakura's fault he drank the potion. It's not like I handed it to him! Besides at least when he got pregnant the second time **I** wasn't the father. Did you ever stop to wonder why Ryou's been so careful to keep Bakura away from you lately?" The last bit of this had been directed to Marik, who looked shocked

"He got pregnant again? What did you do? Give him a second potion?"

"No, the first one just had a lasting effect. And that's better than taking advantage of someone who's drunk if you want my opinion"

"So it's still your fault he was capable of getting pregnant when we fucked?"

Yugi squeaked.

"This meeting is dismissed" Yami growled before getting up and storming out of the room. Yugi followed after him locking angry. Marik cackled and got up to leave. No one noticed how disappointed Malik looked as he left with his yami.

SC

"Ugh…" Bakura couldn't remember feeling this bad before. Not even that time he'd had a fever while he was in the early stage of his pregnancy with Rain. Something about Marik's kid just made this pregnancy really awful.

"Try these" Ryou handed him a little packet of pills, Ryou smiled "Don't worry. They won't hurt the kid. They're for morning sickness. This way you might have more luck keeping down food" Bakura nodded and swallowed a pill.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting when Bakura didn't throw the pill back up this was declared a success. To Bakura's dismay Ryou still made him wait before eating

SC

"How could you do that? You know Ryou's only in high school! And Bakura being pregnant? Just kill the kid now if that's what you want! God, Yami, how could you be so stupid?"

"Look, they begged me for half a year to make that potion and they seem perfectly happy with Rain. You can't even tell there sleep deprived by looking at them anyways" Judging by the look on Yugi's face Yami decided that probably wasn't the best thing for him to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pharaoh Felica**-...no response...

**dragonlady222**-Well, he was the one who gave them the potion (though he definetly doesn't deserve most of the blame). Congrats. In feeling sorry for Malik you have proven that you are not heartless (not that i ever thought you were)

**DeathsIllusion**-you're welcome and thank you. Sorry about my updating slower. my teavhers are already pouring down homework and I'm on a sports team too so... Oh,and about Marik...

**HikariSapphire**-True, true, true, I'd hope you'd be worried cuzz if not you obviously hate poor little Malik,I can't tell you if he gets better, and Marik will definetly do something. I don't think I'm building any drama in this though.

**journey maker**-sorry, I can't tell you.

**Chapter 6**

Malik showed up at school for the first time that week. He missed his first two classes though "Mr. Ishtar, were you sick" Malik considered how to answer this before nodding "Would you like help making up for your missed work? I'm sure we can find a friend of yours who'd like to help"

Malik almost nodded a second time but saw the teacher glance at Ryou. He didn't want to waste time Ryou ought to spend with his pregnant lover or child "No. I'm fine" This was the first time he'd actually spoken in school in over a week.

"…okay then"

SC

"You don't look fine"

"Leave me alone…"

"Your covered in cuts and bruises, look" Ryou leaned over and brushed Malik's hair out of his face "your face is pretty much purple from bruises. Were you in an accident?"

"Ryou, please, leave me alone. It's… none of your business"

Ryou tried to protest to this but Malik got up and went to eat his lunch somewhere else. This called for the heavy artillery. Time to call up Yugi and Anzu.

SC

"I'm **really** worried about Malik" Ryou declared as he walked in the door.

"That's nice" Bakura called from the spare room which had been empty until Rain was born.

Ryou peeked inside and saw Bakura trying his best to get the fidgety baby's diaper on properly. Rain choose the instant Bakura brought his hand under her to pee "It could be worse" Ryou pointed out when he saw the disgusted look on his lover's face "If she were a boy that would have-"

"Don't even"

Ryou grinned, but quickly frown afterward "Something's wrong with Malik"

This time Bakura paid attention "And that would be…?"

"I don't know. I brought it up to Anzu and Yugi and they won't leave him alone now but he won't tell **anyone** what's troubling him" Ryou looked away "He's badly hurt…"

"Success!" Bakura's face lit up with glee

"Wow, you finally got it o-Don't change the subject!" Ryou shook his head (though he truly was impressed that Bakura had finally learned how to properly change a diaper)

"But I like this subject better" Bakura whispered. He sounded like he was about to cry. Mood swings were coming back full swing

"Okay, fine. I'll just talk to Sam about it" Ryou muttered picking the cat up and retreating to his bedroom

SC

"ah… ah…" Malik took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears "AAAAAAH!" He yelled as he tripped. When had the stairs gotten that close?

"Gotcha!" Malik was confused. Why hadn't he landed on his face yet? He opened his eyes and saw Ryou right in front of him "are you okay? It's a good thing I was here, you could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Malik quickly stood up and shoved Ryou away "Leave me alone!" He turned and tried to run but Ryou grabbed the back of his shirt. Everyone was going to there classes now. The two were alone in the hallway.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryou demanded

"What's wrong with you?" Malik couldn't hold back tears any longer "Why can't you leave me alone? You and Yugi and Anzu? All of you, just leave me be!"

"We're your friends! We're worried about you? Is that a crime?" Ryou yanked Malik closer, their noses were touching "What's wrong"

Malik gasped and tried to fight back tears again, but it was no use now "I-it's Marik… and Odion… and Ishizu… and everything"

"What"

Malik tore away and took of running. He didn't care if he missed his next class. It's not like anyone would punish him for it. School was no longer an escape anyways, not since Ryou stepped into his business.

Ryou stood there trying to figure out what Malik meant. Was it just him, or had one of the Egyptians eyes seemed paler than the other?

SC

"Okay, Sam, you win again-AGH I'M LOSING TO A STUPID KITTEN"

"Sam's an adult now" Ryou whispered as he walked in the door

Bakura followed his lover into the kitchen, hugging him "Hey, I'm the one with mood swings, why do you look so down?"

"No reason" being able to feel the slight bump on Bakura's stomach where the baby was growing-Marik's baby-only worsened Ryou's mood.

Bakura sensed this and couldn't understand it. Their link was weaker since they'd gotten separate bodies so he didn't know what upset Ryou, just that him being around made him more upset. Did Ryou decide to go back to hating him for what happened with Marik? "…I'm…" Bakura released his grip on Ryou and took a couple steps back "going out"

He quickly closed the door behind him when he got outside. He had to put a lot of distance between him and Ryou so his hikari couldn't sense his emotions. How could he not love him anymore?


	7. Chapter 7

**DeathsIllusion**-At this point in the story he's actually already 12 weeks along. He's actually showing later than he did with Rain. Anywho, I find that the easiest problem to cause for Bakura is to make him feel unloved so it's probably something I'll repeat a lot.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-…I don't get that. Who stole him from you? What?

**Dragonlady222**-Maybe having Anzu and Yugi bother him was a little cruel. And don't Ishizu and Odion aren't physically harming him.

**Journey maker**-I'm glad you enjoyed that scene.

**Chapter 7**

Yami answered the door when someone knocked. He hadn't expected to see Bakura crying outside. "What are **you **doing here?"

"I… I don't think Ryou wants me around anymore and… c-can I stay with you?"

"Why not Malik?"

"I... don't want to be around Marik right now…"

Yami nodded "Fine come in" Bakura hesitantly entered "I'll be right back" Yami went into his grandfathers room and called Ryou "Looking for Bakura?"

"Is he there?"

"He thinks you're mad at him or something. Did you to get in a fight?"

"Not any time recently… We can sense each others emotions and I was kind of upset today. Maybe that's it"

"Well, he's staying here tonight. Drop by tomorrow when you get out of school and pick him up, okay?"

"Sure"

SC

Malik limped into the classroom looking like he'd just barely escaped a painful death. Everyone watched as he made his way towards his desk. He hated it. He was in pain and people were just staring at him. He was grateful that no one said anything when he tripped. Unfortunately Ryou jumped up to catch him. He could already sense another conversation about his private life coming on.

"Mr. Ishtar perhaps your friend can take you to the nurse's office" The teacher said, not looking up from her desk

"I… yes ma'am"

"C'mon" Ryou helped Malik up all the way and supported him as the two walked out of the room.

SC

Malik was relieved to finally sit down. His leg throbbed. His shoulder was badly injured (and bleeding a little. The wound had reopened) and he had a sharp pain in his stomach.

"The nurse isn't here" Ryou commented "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"…no…"

Ryou noticed blood trickle down Malik's arm "Well at least let me treat your wounds. I've had a lot of practice from when Bakura was abusive. I'm actually better than most doctors"

"…sure…you do that…"

Ryou got up on the bed-chair with Malik and took the cheep bandage off his arm "That's an interesting looking mark. Bakura used to have a 'toy' that always left cuts like that" Malik felt something poke him multiple times but didn't look "I always had nightmares about the stuff he hung on our walls. He gave all the stuff away to Marik to… try to…" Ryou went silent "Marik did all these things to you didn't he? I'm so stupid! I've had an abusive yami, how could I not recognize the signs?"

Malik turned and looked at Ryou, panic in his eyes "Don't tell anyone! If someone comes to Marik about it he'll kill me **and** them!"

"Calm down! How's he getting away with it? When Bakura hurt me I lived alone. Isn't Odion doing something to stop him"

"Odion… died… in an accident at work…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what about Ishizu?"

"She went missing on a trip to Egypt"

"So you're all alone, huh?"

Malik started crying "I **hate** it! I hate it all! The only person left is-"

"Calm down" Ryou hugged Malik before getting back to the shoulder wound "If you want… you can move into my apartment. Even pregnant Bakura's strong enough to keep Marik away, and you'd be with other people too. How does that sound?"

"…I'd like that"

"Great"

"Are you…" Malik looked at his wound that Ryou had just finished pocking at and was now rapping a bandage around it "Did you just stitch up my shoulder?"

"I told you I know a lot about treating injuries" Ryou grinned "School doesn't get out for about another hour, but maybe I should take you to my house now. Oh, and you'll have to sleep on the couch. It's not as bad as it sounds. From personal experience I can tell you it's actually more comfortable than the bed me and Bakura use"

Malik smiled "Okay. Let's go"

SC

Bakura sat on the couch. What had he done to upset Ryou? Was it the one night stand with Marik? But he'd been drunk and Ryou had forgiven him for that, right?

Ryou… he could sense him entering the building…. What?

"There you are" Bakura blinked as his hikari hugged him "Are you coming home?"

"You don't want me there…"

"If I didn't then why would I come to get you?" He had a point… "Come on, Bakura, please. Rain and I miss you"

Bakura blushed "I… sure" even if Ryou did hate him (which he couldn't sense) he at least wanted to be with Rain.

SC

Rain was crying when they got back. Malik looked flustered "I'll get it" Ryou ran into the nursery to take care of the little girl.

"So what are you doing here?" Bakura asked upon spotting the Egyptian "Ryou said you were avoiding everyone"

"Ryou offered to let me stay here" Malik replied "I've been having a bit of trouble with Marik lately"

"I can see" Bakura remarked dryly. Malik had obviously been abused.

"I heard… that there was some trouble he caused with you too" Malik obviously wasn't watching what he said "Did he really get you pregnant? I didn't know you still could. Ryou must have been furious with you when he found out you bedded someone else"

Bakura turned bright red "Th-that wasn't my fault! I was drunk and-"

"What are you two talking about" Ryou walked out carrying Rain.

"Nothing"

"Nothing at all"

Ryou looked at the two of them for a second before sighing and returning to the nursery with his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**DeathsIllusion**-Sorry, Tou'll have to wait to see whether or not Marik causes more trouble (wink)

**dragonlady222**-Fear not, Ryou live in an apartment and has plnty of neighbors to rope into babysitting. With all the crying she does it would be hard not to realize there's a baby there so they all knew of her exsistence anyways. Ryou's story is that he found her abandon when they ask him why he's raising a kid.

**Pharaoh Felica-**Still no clue what you're talking about

**journey maker**-The detales Odion's death is irelevant to the story, but Marik did kill him. Malik just wont say it that way. As for Ishizu, well, while Marik's in Japan he can't influence a womans disapearance in Egypt (Did i forget to mention she vanished in Egypt? I probably did)

**Chapter 8**

"Malik how come you didn't come to school today? I figured with your shoulder and all… but you're really racking up the tardies and absents. They may hold you back if you keep it up"

"I wasn't feeling well…" Malik sighed "I'll go soon, I think I just caught a bug. It's probably because you took me to the nurse's office yesterday. That place is crawling with disease"

"Oh, okay then" Ryou smiled "Well, I wouldn't want for you to go if you're sick, just get well soon okay?"

"Yeah… sure…" Malik couldn't help but wonder if Ryou was trying to imitate a mother. Then again this was probably just how Ryou treated the people he lived with. No wonder Bakura complained constantly about Ryou being overly-concerned.

SC

"Okay here's homework from the day you already missed"

"Couldn't you have given this to me yesterday? What if I was better today and went to school and never got my homework? The teachers know I'm living with you since you told them right away, they wouldn't have believed that I didn't get it"

"Sorry. I guess it slipped my mind. Anyway, I left my calculator here for you, it's on the desk in my room. My science notes are on the couch so you can copy the lecture you missed. Tell Bakura he needs to buy more baby food for Rain. The PE teacher wants you to run **if** you feel up to it. Bakura helps me with history all the time so if you have problems with that just let me know. I left all your text books on the end table by the TV. Don't overwork yourself. Lunch is in the fridge. You'll have to heat it up, Bakura complains about how the kitchen 'smells' (pregnant and all) so he doesn't go in there. Can you remember all that?"

"I… think so"

"Good enough. I have to go to school now. Take care, okay?"

"By"

"By" Ryou waved and left

Malik sighed "Um… lets see. My books are in the living room and… his calculators on his bed? Uh… where did he put the notes? Ah, screw it. I'll get my Foreign Language homework done first… Oh wait, don't have any… agh!"

Bakura came out looking half asleep "Did Ryou already leave?"

"Yep"

"Damn. Forgot to tell him not to get anymore of those morning sickness pills. Oh yeah" suddenly he looked a lot more awake "I didn't tell you either. I can officially keep down food now without the help of drugs!"

"Great. I have a headache and got almost no sleep last night so please keep your voice down. I really don't feel good…"

Bakura watched Malik silently for a moment before sitting down next to him "Here" he snatched up the history homework "Just don't get Rain sick okay, she's still really little and it could be a huge problem for her"

"Um… don't do my homework for me"

"Why not" Bakura picked up pencil and set Ryou's calculator down for Malik "You didn't get much sleep, right? I'll do this and you can finish quicker and get some rest"

"…thanks"

SC

Ryou entered the apartment quietly and looked around. It seemed it had been a good idea to make no noise. He could see Bakura asleep in the bedroom with Rain napping on his stomach. Maybe Bakura's idea of getting her to get used to her half-brother? Malik was asleep on the couch. Something didn't seem right though, he kept tossing and turning. Ryou came up and shook him gently on his good shoulder.

Malik's eyes opened "AH!" He sat up quick enough to make himself dizzy before falling right back down and shutting his eyes to keep the room from spinning "I'm okay"

"You sure? You looked like you were having a nightmare"

"Well… maybe… I mean, it's only been one day since I left Marik and…"

"Want to talk about it?" Ryou sat down next to Malik "It's supposed to be really good for you"

"It was… just memories… of all the stuff he did"

"Oh, I had nightmares like that too. They go away after a little while"

"Yeah but… I had it different. Bakura never raped you… or starved you… I mean the worst he did was injure you, and that was really only cuts like the ones on my shoulder!" A couple tears streaked down Malik's cheeks "Even you wouldn't understand"

"Maybe not, but all wounds heal eventually" Ryou smiled sweetly "Trust me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: FINALLY! I wrote this chapter but I was an idiot and saved over it so I had to rewrite the who freaking thing! I would have had this up a couple days earlier otherwise. Agh…

Who ever guesses the plot twist in the next chapter gets an imaginary cookie. Don't have much else t' give ya so that's it. Good luck if you do guess, it's not manadatory so don't feel forced.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pharaoh Felica**-You ate a taco in three bites? Please teach me how to do that

**DeathsIllusion**-...okay...here's the chapter. Enjoy your plot twist

**dragonlady222**-Well any effort's better than none right? As for Ishizu dissapearing... Yeah... funny sotry really. Funny sotry for another time XP

**journey maker**-If Bakura knew what? He allready knows about the abuse...

**Chapter 9**

"I'm home" Ryou called as he entered the apartment. He set his groceries down on the kitchen counter and looked around "Bakura? Are you playing a non-violent game?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Bakura looked away from his 'Harvest Moon' "I got bored with my violent ones so I started playing the ones you got me that I rejected. This one's weird… there's no swords or monsters in it. Not even a gun or obscene word"

"Good luck figuring out how to play it" Ryou rolled his eyes "Where's Malik?"

"He's been in the bathroom crying all day. I think his cold got worse" Bakura shrugged "I tried to talk to him but I didn't have much success…"

Ryou nodded and went to knock on the bathroom door "Malik, you in there?"

"G-go a…way" he heard the Egyptian whisper.

Ryou sighed and got a coat hanger out of the closet. He quickly reshaped it before jamming it into the lock on the bathroom door. It popped open and he walked in, shutting the door behind him "So, what's wrong"

"Nothing" Malik murmured. Tears were still streaming down his eyes "I just… really don't feel good… that's all"

"Really, Malik, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick, really sick. And I was thinking… about when Marik was abusing me… there was a while were he'd randomly cast spells or force me to drink the most vile potions. What if something from that's causing this? What if I'll be sick for the rest of my life? What if-"

Ryou slapped him "Malik, calm down. If whatever's wrong with you is magic related we'll call Yami, but it's only been a few days so don't freak out. It's probably just a cold"

"C-could you" Malik rested his head on Ryou shoulder "Call Yami over anyways? Please?"

"…Sure thing, Malik"

SC

"Hold still for a second" Malik obeyed (for once) but flinched occasionally as Yami poked and prodded at different points of his body "I'm going to put you to sleep for a few minutes, okay?" Malik nodded, instantly feeling drowsy from the spell Yami had started casting before getting permission "Oh boy…"

Malik woke up in time to see Ryou and Yami go into a different room. Yami closed and locked the door behind them with his hand that wasn't curled up into a fist. He swallowed, what were they going to talk about? Maybe it was just something about Bakura… Yami was the one who made sure the baby was healthy, right?

In the other room Yami turned and looked at Ryou "Why is Malik living with you?"

"Marik was abusing him… I couldn't just watch so I… offered to let him stay here"

Yami didn't bring up Malik's siblings "How was he abused? Did he tell you?"

"Is this… okay to talk about? I mean… it's kind of a serious issue related to Malik and-"

"Ryou, I need to know"

Ryou took a deep breath "Well um… he mentioned being physically beaten… I guess that includes the nasty cut on his arm I stitched up" Yami decided he didn't want to know where Ryou learned to stitch wounds "He… wanted you to look at him because Marik did something involving spells and potions and such… what else did he mention…?"

"Ryou" Yami opened the hand he'd kept as a fist. Inside was a small, skin colored alien like thing curled up in a ball. It floated in a bit of red liquid "Can you tell me what this is?"

Ryou took a good look at it "No"

"It's a fetus. A baby that's still developing inside it's 'mother's womb. This one was inside Malik, and miscarried, probably from the abuse he went through"

"How-"

"The magic and the rape would be my guess. Maybe just magic on its own" Yami scowled "I removed this one since it was already dead, but there are two more still alive inside of him. Its up to you if you want him to know about this or not, but either way you need to keep a close eye on him" Yami looked down at the small dead thing in his hand "I'll give this little guy a small funeral later today. In the mean time… may I was my hands? I had to stick them up Malik's…"

"Sure" Ryou unlocked the door "Thanks for the help, Yami"

"Always a pleasure"

SC

"Hm… Tofu" Bakura picked a chunk of said object up and bit into it "Bleh! How can Malik eat this?"

"That's what he says about you and meat" Ryou grinned, then glanced over at Malik as h chopped up a couple carrots for the soup he was making.

"Yeah well, meat actually has flavor" Bakura bit into the tofu again "This stuff is just nasty"

"I take it you're still eating it because of cravings?"

"Yeah, stupid pregnancy" Bakura took another bite and tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter "Do we have any cheese?"

"Lets see…" Ryou opened up the fridge "Moldy cheddar, moldy swiss, moldy mozzarella, and moldy parmesan"

"Can any just have the moldy part just cut off? Come **on** Ryou"

Ryou cut the mozzerela in half, tossing one chunk to Bakura and tossing the other part, along with the other cheeses, into the trash.

"Great, thanks a ton. Do we have tomato juice"

"No. Now finish eating that and go. I'm making lunch"

Bakura scowled "But without tomato juice what do I dunk the rest of the tofu in?"

"Ew… Bakura just go. Get Rain, actually. I'm sure she's looking for a playmate right now"

"…fine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: The stories gonna jump between Malik and Bakura a little depending on who's got more going on at the moment. I'll try to balance it out.

Tell me what you think. Normally when people add a second pregnancy in its kind of cheesy cuzz they don't present it right (not that everyone does a bad job) how did I do?


	10. Chapter 10

**DeathsIllusion**-No he probably wont be to happy to be pregnant...

**Pharaoh Felicia**-Thank you. While that info is probably completely useless in any aspect of life I'm going to use it somehow. And yes, Malik's pregnant

**journey maker**-You cried? Really? You must be a very good person.

**Nekeana**-Thanks, but I don't know what seme means. Oh well, I'll look it up later. I'm not good at writing long chapters, but I try to keep them from being so short you don't have to scroll down at all to read the whole thing. Not that there's anyhting wrong with stories like that, I just try to keep my chapters from being super short.

**dragonlady222**-Well, it isn't as bad (for him) because originlly he was going to have triplets, Yami just removed the kid that died.

**Buka2000**-Thank you. Who were the characters in your fic?

**Chapter 10**

Bakura waved as Ryou left for school. Now he was alone. Malik had gone out for a walk earlier, hoping that the fresh air might help him feel better.

He sighed and stretched before digging around for whichever game system he could find first and was soon on the couch absorbed in a Zelda game.

After about half an hour Malik came back out of breath. He took one look at Bakura and broke down, sobbing as he fell to his knees. Bakura hesitantly came over and said nothing as Malik kept crying "He's… back…" Malik whispered finally "I saw him… outside and he… I don't think he saw me but… but I…"

Bakura held Malik up "Calm down. Who's back? Marik?" Malik nodded "Okay… don't worry. Go to our bedroom for now. Lie down there, or on the couch, which ever you prefer. Just lie down" Malik nodded, but seemed hesitant to release Bakura "Calm down. Marik hurt you, right? I wont let him do it again"

"But…" Malik's hand moved t Bakura's stomach "I… you'll hurt your baby, wont you?"

"We'll both be fine" Bakura said, help Malik into the bedroom "Stay here" he put the millennium ring on. He'd almost forgotten he'd had it. "He might not come, but just incase…"

SC

Ryou hummed to himself as he walked home from school. Today was a good day. After six days of thinking about it he finally decided to just come straight out and tell Malik about the issue with the babies.

His humming stopped as he got to the apartment complex. An ambulance drove away and police were everywhere. Panic was quick to take over and he raced upstairs, ignoring people shouting at him to come back. He didn't stop until he got to his floor. He wanted to cry when he saw that everything there seemed to be in place but his apartment. The door was knocked down. The living room was a mess, furniture everywhere. The other rooms seemed unharmed.

He ran to the nursery first. Rain wasn't there. Bakura and Malik were nowhere to be seen. When he felt a hand set on his shoulder he turned and slapped the person without looking at them "WHERE ARE THEY?!?"

The man was a police officer. "C-calm down. Are you the fourth one?"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down?!"

The man slammed him against the wall "I don't care if you're calm! Answer my question! Are you the forth resident of this apartment?" Ryou glared at him "Answer me or we'll simply throw you in jail!"

That just wasn't fair. A few tears trailed down Ryou's cheeks. He wasn't angry, just frightened. He didn't know where everyone was "Wh-what happened here? Who broke in? Where's Bakura and Malik? Is Rain okay?"

The man sighed "Listen… just tell me… Are you Ryou?" Ryou nodded "If the three you mentioned were the others living here, they're fine. The boy who looked like you looked a little beat up, and the tan boy was in hysterics, but none of them were hurt"

Ryou sighed in relief "Where are they? I was worried that… what about the ambulance?"

"The two boys and the baby were brought to the police station for now. We're going to find a new place for you to stay for the time" He released Ryou "Hank's been waiting for you. He's the man in front of the car nearest the stairs. Do see him. He knows more of the story than I do"

Ryou nodded, but seemed hesitant to leave. 'Hank' smiled at him when he finally came down "You're Ryou?"

"…yes…"

"Get in the car" Ryou did as he was told. Hank got in too and drove off. "There was an attack earlier today. Where were you during this time?"

"I was at school" Ryou whispered, hiding his face with his bangs. He felt sick. The officer had said everyone was fine, but what about Bakura and Malik's children? Especially Bakura's if he'd been in a fight.

"I see…" Hank stared at him for a moment before looking back at the street "From what I understood of the story the man attacked and the pale boy tried to fight him. He doesn't look like the strong type with that belly of his but that's what he said he did. The only person seriously injured was the attacker though so unless he's a friend of yours no one close to you was hurt" he parked the car "We're here"

Ryou rushed out and into the station, looking left and right for the others. Hank came in a little slower and led him into a back room where Malik was sobbing and Bakura was sitting on a chair with Rain, who sucked on her pacifier as if nothing had ever gone wrong.

Bakura smiled up at Ryou, who hugged him. Ryou was relieved, and bothered by the number of bruises on his yami "How's the other?" he whispered so that the police man wouldn't here.

"I didn't let Marik hit my stomach in any way. The babies fine" Bakura responded. Hank had left by now.

Ryou released Bakura and looked at Malik "Marik was the attacker?"

Malik whimpered at the mention of the name, trembling a little more than he already had been. Bakura nodded "He came by around noon, said he wanted Malik back. I told him he couldn't take him and a fight kind of started. I didn't mean to shove him over the balcony, though"

Ryou smiled weakly "So… that ambulance was for Marik? I'm so relieved…" he fell to his knees, not realizing how exhausted he was "I was worried… that one of you was really hurt and…" Bakura handed him Rain "Thanks…" he smiled at the baby, who tugged on his hair.

"You're almost half a year old" he whispered to the little baby "and you've already been through something awful. I hope the rest of your life is at least a little more quiet than this, Rain"

Bakura got down on the ground too, a little more awkward for him as his stomach was starting to bulge "Don't worry about it, Ryou. If Marik survived that fall he'll probably be a cripple now. He won't cause anymore problems for us"

Ryou smiled "Yeah… I guess… Bakura? Malik wasn't hurt was he?"

"No…" Bakura, not knowing about the other pregnancy, scowled and wondered why it mattered. Malik had healed (physically at least) rather nicely. None of his injuries were a big deal anymore "Why?"

"No reason" Ryou glanced at Malik before returning to his daughter and lover. Maybe he'd wait until the Egyptian had clamed down a little before breaking the news to him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I accidentaly posted chapter 9 twice... well, thanks for pointing it out


	11. Chapter 11

**DeathsIllusion**-You must be the only person to ask that. Since you did. Congrats, as a matter-o-fact, Marik did survive the fall but is paralyzed from now on. And no, he wont be causing trouble anytime soon (emphasis on soon)

**journey maker**-Sounds like someone got really excited. I don't get how people can do that. I'm the sort of person who just watches things silently no matter how startled they are. It kind of sounds weired, but I'm envious of people who can get all ralied up like that.

**dragonlady222**-I always wondered why I kept seeing seme and uke in stories...

**Chapter 11**

The teacher looked around the room "Would anyone like to bring Mr. Bakura and Mr. Malik there homework today?"

Yugi's hand went up after a minute of no one wanting too.

"Aren't you going to get separate people to bring them there homework?" Joey asked "I thought they lived in opposite directions"

"Thank you for pointing that out" The teacher smiled at Joey "Yugi, due to some reported-on-the-news events neither of the boys are in there previous homes. Please stay after class a minute so I can give you directions to their current residence"

SC

"No way" Malik hesitantly put a hand on his stomach. Sure, he'd been gaining a little weight recently but he wasn't pregnant "No way"

"Malik, it's true. Yami confirmed it"

Malik shook his head "Well Yami can check again because I want to hear it from him before I'll believe it"

"That's why you're always sick to your stomach" Ryou explained "And why you're so easy to make cry lately.

"N-no, the crying just because… Marik scared me and…" Malik looked away. The doorbell rang "I'll get it" he leapt up, eager to get away from Ryou.

Yugi was at the door "Hi Malik" he chirped "I came to give you your homework" A groan escaped the Egyptian "I heard the good news from Yami" he added "How's the baby? Do you know what gender they are yet? Are the twins identical or fraternal?"

Malik looked at Yugi in shock and took a couple steps back "I'm not pregnant" he hissed "You and Ryou are just pulling some obnoxious prank on me. It's not funny, though so you can stop it now"

Yugi looked at Ryou, who'd come to the door by now. Ryou sighed "Malik… really… stop acting like that. Bakura was in denial for a while when he was having Rain and when we talked about the whole pregnancy ordeal after she was born he admitted that it really just made it harder on himself right then"

"Yeah well… he was in denial about being pregnant. I'm just not pregnant" Malik folded his arms.

"Well, you're already about as far out as Bakura" Yugi pointed out. There was a notable bulge under Malik's shirt "Maybe a little further…"

Malik turned bright red "I-I'm…" he took a couple steps back. Was it that noticeable "Going to…" he stopped for a second, staring at Yugi and Ryou, then turned and ran to the other side of the apartment.

Yugi laughed "That isn't funny. I'm the one who has to keep him healthy and make him admit that he's having a baby" Ryou pointed out "And either way it's just rude. Malik's uncomfortable right now. Don't laugh at him"

Yugi nodded "Sorry" he picked up the homework he'd dropped "Here. I volunteered to bring this, but your new apartment's so hard to find. Why did you move?"

"Oh well…" Ryou brushed a few bangs out of his eyes "You remember when Malik was depressed?" Yugi nodded "Marik was abusing him. So… we let him stay with us until his sister comes back, but Marik tried to take him back. He's the only one who got hurt but the police wanted us moved to a new location for safety measures" he dropped his voice to a whisper "I'm worried though. I'm sure there's something wrong with Bakura's kid, and Malik's been having panic attacks a lot recently"

"Oh…" Yugi scowled "I can… I don't know what to say about Malik, but I can ask Yami to check up on Bakura's baby"

"Would you?" Ryou smiled "He helps with Malik whenever, but he turns me down a lot when I ask about Bakura. I guess he figures since this time Bakura isn't having my kid he shouldn't bother. Still, I'm really worried about the baby"

Yugi nodded "Rain wasn't hurt in the attack was she?"

"No. She was the only one unharmed"

"That's good. I'd hate to see something bad happen to your daughter. By" Yugi ran off.

Ryou waved before closing the door. Someone was going to check up on Bakura's kid. That was a relief.

SC

Yami sighed as Yugi rang the doorbell. He really hated checking up on Bakura but if the yami had gotten into a fight it might be a good idea. It wasn't the babies fault that it's parents were both psychos. It was just lucky that it would never see the crazier of the two (if it survived being in the womb).

Ryou opened the door "Come in"

Yugi and Yami came in "Hey, Ryou" Yami heard Yugi say, he was to busy trying to find Bakura to pay anymore attention to them after that.

The more insane of the white haired boys didn't notice when Yami came into the same room as him, all his attention was focused on Rain as the little baby crawled over to her daddy. It was rather disturbing to Yami, having never seen Bakura's soft side before, to see him smiling and cooing and gently holding the baby once she had crawled up to him.

He didn't want to make his presence known. He wanted to see what else Bakura would do when he wasn't acting like an evil maniac, but he had promised to look at the baby as soon as possible "Ahem" Bakura blinked and looked over at him, his eyes narrowed instantly but he still held Rain gently "I'm here to see how the Marik's kid is doing"

"It isn't Marik's" Bakura muttered quietly. The way he looked down at the floor… It had never occurred to Yami that Bakura might feel guilty about sleeping with the most deranged person they'd ever met.

"Whatever. Take your shirt of" Bakura was hesitant to set Rain down, but did so and took of is top "You're certainly growing at a good rate" Yami commented, drawing a blush out of Bakura "Feeling a little more comfortable with your width this time?"

"Just take a look at the kid" Bakura hissed. He was mortified, sure, he'd been eating a little more than recommended but he couldn't be **that** wide. And how would he know? Ryou hid all the mirrors, even the ones in the bathroom, a few days ago when he'd thrown a fit. That and he was afraid of stepping on a scale so…

"It seems healthy" Yami said casually, his hand on the others stomach "No damage done to it. I'll admit, you did a good job protecting it considering how turned over the house looked in the picture on the news" He scowled "There's something wrong with it though. It's not dieing, and I don't think it's from the fight. Probably just some bad genes from you or Marik. There's nothing that could have prevented it" he patted Bakura's swollen belly "But don't worry. It's more of a… weak immunity system. You'll have your work cut out for you keeping the baby from getting sick when he's born, but that's really it"

Bakura didn't look to convinced "What… what exactly is wrong with-"

"Him" Yami cut in "It's a little boy. He doesn't have any serious mental or physical problems. Honest. Just looks like his body isn't prepared to fight of disease. It's nothing a trip or two to the hospital once he's born wont fix"

Bakura scowled, but nodded "Right…" he picked Rain back up "I'm…"

"I need to check up on Malik too. I mean, I might as well since I'm here" Yami shrugged "I feel kind of bad for him. You had a drunken affair, but he was raped. And he's having two little kids too"

Bakura came out of the room slowly as Yami hurried off to check up on Malik. Ryou and Yugi grinned at him as he came into the main room of the new apartment. He scowled and took Rain to his and Ryou's room where he shut the door and broke into tears on the bed.

It was a few minutes before Ryou realized his yami wasn't just in a bad mood and went to comfort him. Neither saw Yugi follow.

"Bakura…?" Bakura didn't respond to Ryou's voice or Rain tugging his hair "Bakura, what's wrong? Yami had bad news didn't he? The baby can't be that damaged, you're to careful with it to let it get hurt"

Bakura looked up at Ryou "He said that… that the baby has a problem that… came from the DNA from me and Marik… and that it…"

"Calm down" Ryou patted Bakura's back as the yami cried onto his shoulder "take a deep breath" Bakura did as he was told, but the breath was shaky "What's wrong with the baby?"

"He…. He said that there's something wrong with… the immunity system or… something… like that… I don't really understand half of the medical terms he uses but…"

"Its okay" Ryou smiled reassuringly "It means the baby gets sick easier. We'll take it to a doctor and see what they can do about it once it's born. Alright? Don't stress about it. It's no big deal"

Bakura nodded softly "Don't… I mean… the baby… Yami says that it's a boy. I'm not even half way through, so I don't know how sure of that he is…"

"Congratulations" Yugi said, startling the border-line albinos "On having a son" he explained quickly so they wouldn't think he was glad for the babies problem "I'm… going to see what's up with Malik…" after a short awkward silence he ran off.

Once he was gone Ryou put on hand on Bakura's shoulder and another on his stomach "Don't worry about it" he whispered softly. It was to light for Ryou to feel, but Bakura felt the baby brush up against his side right then, trying to reach the hand rubbing against the walls of its little home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: This story is far from over, but I want to know in advance, after this do you want me to post another mpreg, or take a break from that? Depending on what you say I have another question for you in the next chapter. **If you review please answer this**


	12. Chapter 12

**DeathsIllusion**-Can't wait to see your updates, or did they already happen? I'm really bad at keeping track or days (-.-). Yeah, actually the original baby was supposed to be a guy but I figured it would be fun to make Bakura's guess wrong. There really is an incredible amount of YGO mpregs with girl babies compared to male babies, though.

**blacklepperd**-...When did I say I was going to stop writing? I was just asking if you all wanted my next story to be an mpreg or not. Thanks for reviewing, though

**dragonlady222-**It's a weakened imune system, the baby isn't sick, Yami just said that it will get sick easily once it's born.

**journey maker**-Yeah, Bakura would be lost without his hikari to help in through being pregnant... ...hm... that would make a good story plot...

**Mittzy**-Um... okay

**Pharaoh Felica**-Well acording to may calendar-I don have a calendar for this story-The twins are due November 14th :)

**ketaglass**-I know what you mean (about good mpregs). Personally I think most of the bad ones are the Kaiba-Jou ones but thank you for the compliment.

**Chapter 12**

Malik watched Bakura rub his stomach. The yami really seemed fond of the baby in there. Malik sighed, Yugi teased him about being as big as Bakura but that wasn't true. Sure, his bump was noticeable through his shirt, but he certainly didn't look like he was 4 months along. Yami had said he was barely even two.

Rain crawled by right then. She'd learned how to only a few days ago and was enjoying the freedom to go wherever she wanted. Sam, who had been tracked down after she ran away during the attack, was happy to have someone on the floor with her.

Bakura glanced over at Malik "You look glum"

"I don't want kids" Malik muttered "I don't need them messing up my life"

"So what would you have done with your life if you didn't have kids?" Malik opened his mouth, but realized he had no real answer and shut it again. "See? Now at least you have some direction in your life"

"So? This isn't the direction I want. And I saw you go through pregnancy once before, I'm not looking forward to it"

"Being pregnant isn't all that bad" Bakura paused "Once morning sickness passes. Morning sickness is a bitch. The real nightmare is birth"

Malik's eyes went wide as he remembered watching Bakura in labor. He got Bakura to laugh when he shuddered "It wasn't really as bad as it looked, was it?"

"Well…" Bakura smirked, stroking Sam as the cat jumped up onto his lap "I went into labor when Ryou and I were fighting, but I didn't notice because it just felt like a cramp right then. But all night it kept getting worse and worse until it was so painful I could hardly bear it. It got worse once my water broke too. And when Rain actually came out, well, it felt like I was being ripped in two. Not pleasant. I deeply envy anyone who gets to go to the hospital and get numbed when they deliver"

"You're…" Malik was now rather pale "Supposed to comfort me, not frighten me"

"Why? You're not comforting me" Bakura pointed out "And you don't see me complaining, do you?"

Malik scowled "Well… yeah but…"

"Hey, you don't eat meat, right?"

"No…"

"I think Ryou's drugging you"

Malik blinked "Wh-what?!"

"He did that to me when I was having Rain because my stomach was always rejecting meat (remember?) He was crushing up some weird vitamin thingy in my food because it was supposed to have whatever healthy crap is in meat in it"

"That's a vitamin, not a drug"

"Same dif"

Malik gave up on trying to talk to Bakura. Instead he stretched and got up to leave "Last time you went out Marik found you"

"Yeah" Malik grinned "But if he survived that five story fall he'll never get outta the hospital with the damage it would have done to him. When you got knocked up you couldn't go out once it was too obvious that you were pregnant. I want to enjoy getting some fresh air before I'm locked up all the time"

SC

"Where's Malik?" Ryou pulled his shoes off as he came in the door "I brought his school work. Is he in the bathroom again? I hope he isn't feeling to sick today…"

"He went out. Beats me when he'll come back" Bakura grinned, hormones suddenly going into overdrive "And with Rain asleep that leaves the two of us alone to do **whatever we want**"

"I don't want to pollute the cat's mind" Ryou joked as he set his school things down "And I was hoping to make this bed last a little longer"

Bakura scoffed "Who cares about the bed? We can use the couch, Malik has his own bed now so he doesn't sleep there"

"But he still sits there" Ryou sighed "Look if you're really that horny I guess I can try to please you before dinner but I want it ready by six so it can't be too long, okay?"

Bakura frown but nodded. A short sex session wasn't what he wanted but it was better than nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Woot, I finally got over my awkwardness with using the word sex.

Anyway, it appears you all seem to want me to write another Mpreg, and I've still got quite a few ideas, so do you want it to be Ryou who gets pregnant, or Bakura (again)?


	13. Chapter 13

**Pharaoh Felica**-do you have something against Ryou? And how do you tape a stor-Oh… never mind. I get it.

**kateglass-**I probably could make them longer, but once it takes up about three pages (on a word document) it kind of drives me nuts to just let it sit there. I'm not an adult yet (not even close) and have no intention of having kids before then so I don't know much about birth, thank you for informing me of that, though. If you'd like.As for the thing with Marik... I don't want to spoil it for you.

**dragonlady222**-Huh?

**HikariSapphire**-This isn't a sequel. None of my new ideas come after this, but you still want him pregnant huh?

**journey maker**-No one can have a baby in there tummy for nine months and not want it :)! And don't worry, that first one is the only kid Malik looses

**DeathsIllusion**-Yeah, someone who's usually bossy, rude, or dominant is more fun to have knocked up. To be honest, all my ideas sound fun at the moment.

**Chapter 13 (time jump. It's august. Bakura's almost 8 months along. Malik's 4-5ish)**

Bakura sat on the couch listening to Malik puke in the other room. "You're at least way into your second trimester" He said as Malik came out "Do you really still feel sick?"

Malik nodded before flopping down on the couch "I… hate this"

"Ryou's late" Bakura looked up at the clock "He was supposed to be back an hour ago" he stood up, whimpering slightly at the weight of his child "I'm going to call and see where he is"

Malik nodded. Ryou had gone to a sleep over at Yugi's (after getting there permission and making sure they knew how to take care of themselves for the night) and had promised to be back by noon. He had probably just got held up by Joey.

Bakura called Yugi's house "Hello?"

Yugi answered "Bakura?"

"Is Ryou there?"

"No"

"When did he leave?"

"A… little over an hour ago. He and Yami left together. I think he was going to give you two another check up"

"Oh joy. This apartment can't be **that** far from your house"

"It's… five minutes away" there was a little rustling "I'm going to go see you guys. I'll let you know if I see them on the way over"

"Right" Bakura hung up and looked over at Malik "Yugi says they left an hour ago and should have been here by now. He's coming over"

"You're letting him come?"

"Well, I can't stop him without Yami killing me afterward so…" Bakura opened up the fridge and pulled out a slice of watermelon (which Ryou had gotten as a joke when he saw it on sale at the near by store) "Yeah"

SC

Yugi made a grand entrance. Not really Yugi, Yami made the grand entrance when he entered with Yugi. "Bakura, we need to talk, alone, **now**"

Bakura shrugged and went into a different room with Yami. Malik looked to Yugi in confusion "He never told me what happened" Yugi said "but he looked pretty freaked out when I first found him"

After a few minutes only Yami came back out "You didn't kill him did you?" Yugi asked. Yami gave him a dirty look "Just checking…"

"Ryou," Yami sat down on the couch "And I were attacked taking a shortcut back here. When Yugi helped me regain conscious I couldn't find him, but our attackers seemed more focused on him than me. My guess is he was kidnapped" When no one said anything Yami pulled something out of a small bag he'd kept with him "I took this from the one man we managed to knock out"

Malik seemed a little more upset by the object than Yugi. A rare hunter cloak. But he hadn't ordered them in over a year!

Yami noticed the pregnant teens expression "My guess is they were taking orders from Marik"

"But Bakura paralyzed him" Malik whispered, feeling a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Marik couldn't be back. Why couldn't he have just died when he fell?

"He's without physical abilities, but we're talking about mind control-magic" Yami frown "I'm going to check in with the hospital that took him after his fall. They may know where he went" Malik nodded slightly "Don't worry about it. We'll find Ryou and stop Marik once and for all. In the mean time" Yami's expression (oddly) softened "Calm Bakura. I told him first and he didn't take it well"

Malik smiled weakly "Oh…kay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Wooo. I skipped a couple months but there's still quite a few chapters left Especially since Malik gives birth like, what, two to three months after Bakura? Anywho after reading you opinions on the thingy with who to make the next victim of my mpreg rampage I'm just giving you a vague description of each story. Please pick one.

Dragon Child-Kaiba gets pregnant-Yami is father-Caused due to Yami's inability to pay more attention to what he uses as a valuable source of information-KaibaYami-3rd person

Unfair-Ryou gets pregnant-Malik is father-Caused by Ryou's want for privacy and very incompetent yamis (Malik does not accept responsibility for kid)-RyouBakura-Multiple POV

As Things Change-Bakura gets pregnant-Kaiba is father-result of Yami trying to teach Kaiba magic and too much alcohol-BakuraKaiba-All in Bakura's POV


	14. Chapter 14

**DeathsIllusion**-...WTF? This first sentance makes no sense! After that it's okay... (reads the rest of the review) Oh... okey-dokey then!

**koukou13**-okay...

**HikariSapphire**-I've excluded Kaiba haven't I? Oh well. Thank you for voting.

**dragonlady222**-Oh. Okay. I thought you meant Ryou was no help to Bakura. That seems more like the reviews I normally get.

**shadowofmyself435**-sorry

**Pharaoh Felicia**-Pfft! Well. For a second I thought you were against him but that rocket has obviously convinced me that you are very loyal to him. It's good to see you treating such a sweet and adorable boy so kindly.

**Chapter 14**

"You've gotten fat"

Bakura didn't even bother to glare at Joey. Why Yami had brought Yugi's friends here he didn't know. He didn't care either, but Malik obviously did as he'd hidden himself in a different room when everyone came in.

"Joey don't tease him" Yugi whined "Besides" he glared at Yami "I really don't think what happened to him is his fault"

Yami didn't get a chance to defend himself before Joey spoke up again "So are we going soon or not?"

"Going where?" Bakura asked softly. Where could he go? Ryou was gone. His life was over.

"Egypt" Yami replied "The hospital kept track of where Marik went. He requested to be moved to a hospital there but shortly after arriving in the country he vanished" Bakura still didn't look up at anyone "It's a good start for finding Ryou"

Bakura just sighed.

"Yami said he knew a spell that can hide the fact you're pregnant without harming the kid" Yugi chirped "But he can't use it on Malik since we aren't sure what magic was used on him, so he has to dress up as a girl"

"WHAT?!" The teen's voice coming from the other room was enough to draw a chuckle out of Bakura. Seconds later Malik opened the door and stuck his head out, still not letting his swollen belly show "I am **NOT** cross-dressing!"

"Or you can stay here all alone with no company. Isolated from the world and slowly starve since not only do you know how to cook but if you wont go out like that you'll run out of food fast" Yami pointed out

Malik growled but didn't talk back.

"You already have a dress" Bakura smirked, feeling a little more like his old self all of a sudden. Who knew mood swings would do him good for once? "Ryou bought you maternity clothes because you couldn't fit into the stores largest shirts"

Malik turned beet red and retreated back to his room. While he was furious that Bakura would let the others know about his wardrobe issues he was grateful that it had gone unmentioned that he'd chosen to where a maternity dress that day.

"Malik has dresses" Anzu smiled "Good, that makes things easier. We got plane tickets. I was worried we wouldn't have time to find him convincible clothing before we had to go to the airport"

"I'M NOT GOING!" Malik called on the other side of the door.

Yami looked to Bakura for help "Kick the door down" the white haired spirit suggested "otherwise he really wont come out"

After waiting a few minutes Anzu couldn't put off dressing Malik any longer and Yami followed Bakura's advice.

Many screams, fits, fights, and a few spells later Malik was crying softly as dressed like a girl while Bakura was hiding the fact that he was thrilled to see his feet again "This is a huge risk, letting you go on an airport" Yami told Bakura "You could easily go into premature labor. Also, don't let anyone get close to your stomach. It may be hidden but they can still feel it so be careful"

As if to prove Yami's point the baby kicked Bakura right then, drawing the yami's hand to his stomach, which he could still feel.

"Ooo" Anzu ran over "May I feel it? There's a baby in there?" she put her hand on Bakura's stomach too and waited for something to happen. After a few seconds Bakura moved her hand to the area where the baby actually was kicking "Wow. That's so cool. I can't wait until I have kids"

Bakura ignored this and looked up at Yami "What about Rain? I can't just leave her hear"

Yami swore under his breath. How could he forget about the baby "Grandpa could look after her"

"I'd really rather not have her around that creep"

Yami blinked. Bakura had standards for who his baby was with? Bakura had to be the person he'd least want his child around (if he had a child that is) "So what do we do?"

"Can't she come on the plane? I know she's old enough" Bakura tugged at his shirt, amazed that that appeared to be flat too. After getting pregnant so soon after having Rain he realized he didn't remember not being knocked up to well.

"Yeah but we don't have tickets for her"

"Who's Rain?" Joey blurted out

"She's under the age that they require them" Yugi pointed out "She can just sit on Bakura's lap if he really doesn't want to leave her with someone else"

Bakura grinned and looked at Yami pleadingly "Can she?"

Yami sighed and nodded "Go pack a bag for her. We need to go soon" Bakura nodded and rushed off to get everything ready for his daughter.

"So **who is Rain**?" Joey asked again

"Ryou and Bakura's first kid" Yami answered "The one they actually planned on having. I don't know what Bakura was thinking, getting pregnant twice. Actually, I don't think he was thinking at all either time he got pregnant since Ryou was supposed to be the one who had the kid anyway" he chuckled.

Joey's eyes widened "He got knocked up twice?!" Bakura came out right then carrying Rain. Seeing his daughter had cheered him up a little more. At least if they couldn't find Ryou he still had their little girl, right?

"Busy boy, isn't he?" Yami joked. Yugi turned bright red and kicked his yami in the shin.

SC

Bakura quivered slightly as they made there way through the airport. Everyone else seemed just fine. Even Malik, getting plenty of looks as the 'pregnant woman', seemed just fine being at the air port. Rain was perfectly calm for the love of Ra. Why was he the only one who felt so tense?

Malik was a little thrown off as they came up to the air port terminal "Ma'am, once women are about 7 months pregnant it's recommended they don't fly"

Bakura wanted to ask why, given that he was eight months pregnant, but held his tongue. "I'm only 5!" Malik protested

"Ma'am, I can't let you on" The woman said again

"She is only five" Yami cut in "She's having twins" he added

The woman studied Malik long and hard "Fine. If she goes into labor on the plane it isn't my fault"

Malik nodded and hurried after Anzu and Joey onto the plane. Bakura, Yugi, and Yami followed after her "Why do they have that rule?" Bakura asked once they were away from her.

"It's stressful on the woman" Yami tried to explain "And stress can cause labor to come sooner than it should. Premature birth is a real big problem" he added "Remember when Rain was born? You went into labor while you and Ryou were fighting because all that yelling distressed you" Bakura nodded and sat down in one of the chairs they had bought tickets for. Yami sat down next to him "And your child has already been found with a health problem" Bakura frown and looked at Rain, holding the girl gently, but close, like if she got even an inch further from him she'd vanish "I'm staying near you incase the stress of the plane ride gets to you"

Bakura's eyes went wide. What if something awful happened to his unborn and already ill baby? Maybe he should get off… but… he wanted to see Ryou "O…okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Hm… It looks like a tie between Unfair and As Things Change… I'm gonna do Unfair, cuzz I like that one better. Actually I'm not to surprised that no one wanted to see Kaiba pregnant. If you're reading this your a fan of Ryou or Bakura (or both). Darn. I wanted to write that! Oh well, I'll just do it later XP. Here's the whole summary to Unfair...

Unfair: Even though Ryou never did anything he finds himself pregnant with Malik's child. Malik doesn't accept responsibility, and slowly he's left with no friends or family and only his yami to turn to. Mpreg?

Hm... It seems I forgot to list one last idea for a Ryou mpreg... No big deal.


	15. Chapter 15

**DeathsIllusion**-S'okay. I wrote a review one time where I forgot five letters in the word chocolate (it wasn't legibale). On a different note, I couldn't decide who to have cross dress at first. Can you imagine Bakura with a huge satomach wearing a dress and makeup? It's funny with any character, really.

**Pharaoh Felicia-**Not until the next story. You know... each time I read your reviews I deeply pity Ryou. Poor guy...

**aztec luv**-A vote cast a little to late, I'm afraid. but fear not, that was the story that was picked anyways.

**journey maker**-...

**HikariSapphire**-Fear not. Riding the plane makes the baby come out sooner, but not while he's 'in air'

The plane scene was skipped. Riding planes are boring. Talking about riding planes is boring. Reading about riding planes is boring. I rode a plane once and fought with my younger brother over who got the window seat and he won. HAHA little brother. You got stuck next to the engine while I wound up in a nice quiet isle

**Chapter 15**

Bakura let out a breath of relief as they exited the plane. He'd absolutely hated it. Not only was there too little space, but Yami had constantly bugged him, freaking out over the slightest problems.

"That spell that hides your stomach only lasts a few more hours" Yami whispered to him "We need to get to our hotel before your showing again" Bakura nodded tiredly and followed the others out of the airport.

The car ride to the hotel exhausted him too. In spite of how badly he wanted to see Ryou he was beginning to question the logic in going on this trip. It couldn't be good for him or his child. His child which already seemed to have developed an immunity problem. Sighing, he placed a hand on his well rounded, and invisible, stomach. Only a few more weeks until he got to see the baby…

SC

Yami watched Bakura flop onto the hotel bed and fall asleep in an instant. Seconds later the spell wore off and his stomach returned to its proper size. Bakura sighed softly in his sleep, feeling the pressure of magic leave his body.

Malik had chosen to lie down too. He was still bursting with energy, but the weight of the twins he carried was getting to be to much for him "Don't get any makeup on the sheets" Yugi teased, coming over to help Malik out of the female disguise Anzu had made for him. Malik snorted but did nothing as Yugi wiped makeup and lipstick off his face.

Yami shook Bakura "It's only noon here" Yami pointed out after they'd all settled down and he'd worked up the nerve to wake Bakura. Bakura grunted, not taking well to the noise and Yami's shaking him.

"Cut it out" he muttered rolling over. Yami just started pocking him. "Leave me alone" he hissed, swatting at Yami's hand. Eventually Yugi and Yami dragged him out of bed. Malik offered to help but Yugi thought he had to carry enough weight as it was.

Bakura groaned, rubbing his aching back as he got off the floor and stood up "Can't whatever the hell this is wait? I'm tired!"

"It's noon" Yami said "If you sleep now you'll never get on Egypt's schedule"

"Like it matters" Bakura muttered "We're leaving once we find Ryou, right?"

"Asuming we find him then **we**" Yami motioned to everyone but Bakura "will leave. Why I even let you on that plane the first time is a mystery. You could go into labor any day now. And for quite some time after that you'll have to stay here with the child until it's old enough to fly"

Bakura's eyes widened. They'd leave him here? Just like that? He could make it on his own, but he couldn't support the infant witch would soon be outside him if he had to live under those conditions. And of course, Rain would need him too…

Yami seemed to pick up on Bakura's fear "Ryou would stay with you of course" he added hastily "And if we couldn't find him as the overseer of your pregnancy I'd stay to keep an eye on you"

Bakura nodded. Relief flooding through his tired veins at the knowledge that he wouldn't be forced to learn what single parenthood was like at least right away.

"Now come on!" Yugi chirped "Yami says it's a health risk to use that spell on you again so soon so you and Malik can't leave the room, but we brought plenty of games" Malik and Bakura groaned "So you can play with us until it's time to get ready for bed" Malik and Bakura groaned again.

SC

Bakura shoved himself out of bed. He'd been relieved last night when he was finally permitted to sleep but he ached all over. He got up and awkwardly made his way to the bathroom to wash himself. If he hadn't learned from his first pregnancy he'd have thought that his baby would fall right out of him at any given instant, but he knew the process would be slower and much more painful.

"Bakura…" Yami rubbed an eye and looked at the white haired spirit making "What's up with the way you're walking?"

"It's not my fault!" Bakura protested, quietly. He didn't want to wake the other two "It's the kid. You're right, it'll be born soon. It makes everything uncomfortable!" His voice had risen to the point where he was almost yelling. Fortunately Yugi was a very deep sleeper and Malik was to tired from the strain yesterday to let the noise wake him.

Yami sighed "Alright. Ryou seemed to have taken the kid as his even though Marik's the real father. I just want to make sure 'his' kid isn't in any danger"

Bakura snorted and returned to making his way to the bathroom.

SC

"Any news" Bakura asked eagerly. Ever since Yugi woke up that morning after his and Yami's conversation he and Malik had been left alone in the hotel room while everyone else searched for evidence of Ryou or Marik.

Yami shrugged "Not really. Tomorrow we can hide your stomach again, so you can come with us. We were thinking about searching Malik's old home. Not only would it be a place where no official documents (etc.) would know of if Marik went there, but it may hold some information on Ishizu's disappearance as well"

Malik shifted uncomfortably. Bakura simply nodded. He looked forward to spending a day outside.

"I might not let you go though" Bakura froze "You yourself said it this morning. The kid will be born soon. Look at how you have to walk for crying out loud. The child will die for sure if it suddenly comes out in the middle of the desert"

"It won't come out 'suddenly'" Bakura grimaced "Trust me. Besides, if you're away when I go into labor what good is it that I'm here? Without Ishizu you're the only one who knows anything about delivery. You can't really expect me to do all of it, can you?"

Yami sighed "Alright. You can come. Just… drink lots of water or something… I don't want you to dehydrate"

SC

Ryou whimpered. Nursing a wounded arm. Bakura had been abusive at one time, but never like this. Or maybe the time he spent having a loving yami had just softened him up.

Bakura…

He wanted to see Bakura again. He'd like to see anything actually, but Bakura especially. In the dark room nothing he did could take his mind of Bakura. The baby had to be born soon. He didn't know how long he'd been down there, but it was at least a week, and Bakura was due to give birth in only a few weeks. How could he even think of not being there when that happened?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Wooooooooooooooo, I'm a ghoooooooooooost


	16. Chapter 16

**DeathsIllusion**-that's a shame. I hope you feel better soon.

**Pharaoh Felica**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T FEED **RYOU** TO THE VENOMOUS SNAKES!!! FEED THEM YAMI!!!

**ketaglass**-I take pride in how fast I update, it's nice to have someone point it out. And dont worry about the Malik-Bakura interactions. Malik's living with Bakura, so one stays in Egypt, so does the other (can't send Malik back to live on his own if he doesn't know how to take care of himself :D)

**dragonlady222**-can you imagine someone going into labor on a plane? That would be so hectic. Even I'm not that cruel.

**Chapter 16**

Malik sighed, knowing that if he sat down the sand would bake his entire body alive rather than just his feet. He really wanted to rest though. The twins were so heavy and they were traveling so slowly.

It was all Yami's fault. He had to be overly concerned about Bakura. Anyone with eyes could see the boy was due soon, but Bakura was actually the fastest out of any of them in spite of being at least 8 months pregnant. Bakura had good reason to be so quick too. They were heading to the tomb keepers home, the place where, as far as they knew, Ryou was.

Still… looking at Bakura you could tell he was at least as uncomfortable as Malik. With the child due soon Bakura walked awkwardly, almost hobbling. He seemed out of breath every now and then too. Once in a while he'd forget about the invisibility spell on his swollen stomach and place his hand there anyway, showing his rare affection towards his unborn child. No wonder Yami was treating him so fragilely.

Malik didn't feel any better as they came up to his old home. Sure, it was out of the sun… entirely. Once he went down there, there would be no light. It would be horribly dark, the darkness he'd escaped from several years ago and hoped never to see again. But he owed it to Ryou to help find him.

Taking a deep breath, Malik opened up the door and started to make his way down the stair case as best he could. As he also had children inside him it wasn't an easy task, but he did his best.

The others seemed even more hesitant to enter. Malik didn't blame him. He could swear the place was cursed.

SC

Ryou coughed up a small amount of blood as he was led from the room where he most often beaten to a room he'd never been in before. He looked around. He was scared, but on the bright side, this room had light in it, not at all like his normal cell. Though something confused him. Why was one of the walls glass?

He pressed his hand against it and looked through. The room on the other side appeared to be Marik's 'thrown room'. He sighed. What could Marik possibly have in store for him now? What was left to have in store for him?

A few tears trailed down his cheek. He wanted to see Bakura again…

SC

"Blood" Bakura was the one to notice it, but Yami bent down and picked it up instead, seeing as Bakura couldn't quite bend over right then.

"It's…" Yami stared at it "Blood's Bakura's thing" Never mind that Bakura was right there "We'll just have to look for a different clue"

Bakura yelped suddenly as he was grabbed from behind. To his embarrassment the spell Yami put on his stomach was starting to wear off. The unnatural swell in his stomach was beginning to become visible.

He looked back at the person who had grabbed them, about to hit them in the face. It wasn't until after he hit the mans face that he realized that said face had a glowing eye on it's forehead.

"Given that he has no millennium item with him…" Yami said inspecting the body "I think he was under Marik's control, we must be clo-"

"ARE YOU ALL BLIND?!" Bakura practically screamed, drawing attention to him. Several more people had grabbed him, to many for him to fight off in his condition. Another man came and blocked everyone else's path, leaving Bakura on his own to be dragged of trying to fight without harming his child.

SC

Ryou watched wide-eyed through the glass wall as Bakura was brought into the same room as Marik. They talked for a little while, but he couldn't hear anything.

He cried out to his lover, but Bakura wouldn't even look at him. At first he wondered if he'd been abandon, but quickly shook the thought away. He'd just been a teeny-tinny bit paranoid ever since the whole drunken affair with Marik. He'd even tried to be sexually active with Bakura (no matter how much it disgusted him) because he thought that Bakura might have gone of with Marik as a result of being left alone when he got horny.

But he was just being paranoid. If he couldn't hear Bakura why would Bakura be able to hear him?

Right?

SC

Bakura was dragged into a room where he saw something utterly unbelievable. Marik, standing. "Weren't you crippled?" Bakura hissed as the cronies released him and left "How are you on your feet?"

Marik held up the rod "This is more useful than you'd think" he said casually "Of course, without it I can't move on my own"

"What do you want?"

"You" Marik leaned in a little and gazed longingly at Bakura through eyes only half open "I've always wanted nothing but you, but you remained ignorant of my feelings and ran of with **Ryou** instead" Bakura grimaced as the other yami spat out the hikari's name. He'd known about Marik's feelings, he just never felt the same way "When I learned about my child inside of you," Marik rubbed a hand on Bakura's well rounded body "I was secretly delighted. Surly that would make you come to me, but no. You declared at one of Yami's stupid meeting that even though it was my child you considered Ryou to be the father. I realized that if I was going to have you I'd need Ryou out of the way"

"Well give him back so we can leave"

"No" Marik purred "You left that stupid baby girl behind. Now there's just you… and me…" he ran his hand over Bakura's stomach again "And **our** child, who will be born soon"

Bakura growled and tried to back away but Marik grabbed his arm "We've captured your 'friends'. I'm surprised you teamed up with them. You have no options left, but in time you'll realize you're happier this way" Marik motioned to a room on the right side of the room "I've set a room aside for you. You may stay there during our life together"

Bakura growled, but realized that at the time he really didn't have an option. He was in no condition to fight and separated from anyone who could help. Grudgingly, he made his way to his new room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: YAY! A happy ending! Nah, I'm just kiddning. That ain't happy and it ain't the ending.


	17. Chapter 17

**dragonlady222**-Pfft. Seperate him from his rod. That does sound perverted, but it makes sense. Why feel bad for Malik, Bakura's the one stuck pretending to love Marik and Ryou's the on being tortured.

**ambercharae**-So your a new reader? That's cool.

**DeathsIllusion**-Glad to hear that. Out of currioustiy, what were you thinking of? I'm always interested in other peoples ideas. They give me an idea about what the reader is interested in, and there fun to read :)

**journey maker**-No point in that. He may be able to move with the rods help, but he's paralyzed.

**Chapter 17**

Bakura's eyes flashed open as an intense pain ran through him. He'd tried to ignore it all night, hoping it wasn't what he feared it was, but there was no avoiding it now. He staggered out of bed and was about to enter Marik's thrown room when his obsessive captor came in.

"Hello, love" Marik purred "How are you feeling?"

Bakura whimpered as the pain ran through him again. He really didn't want to trust Marik with anything, but he didn't have a choice "D-do you… have a doctor… down here?" Marik scowled, wondering what was wrong, but nodded "Get him…. GET HIM NOW!"

Marik looked a little confused but nodded. The millennium rod flashed, confirming Bakura's suspicions that everyone down there was under Marik's control, and within a few minutes a doctor came in. By then Bakura had fallen to his knees, unable to take much more of the pain. Normally physical pain didn't get to him but something about this type really shook him up.

"Are you okay?" Bakura growled. What a stupid question "Hang on, Bakura" Marik held his hand comfortingly "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm in labor…" Bakura finally confessed. Marik didn't get it "THE BABY'S ABOUT TO BE BORN YOU NIMROD!" Bakura practically screamed as the doctor got to work.

Marik continued to hold Bakura's hand throughout the process, trying to say things to comfort Bakura and looking hurt once or twice as Bakura said something cruel as a result of being in labor. What surprised Bakura was that when pregnant with Rain, Ryou had held his hand too, and each time the yami felt a contraction Ryou would practically scream himself at how tightly his hand was squeezed, but Marik didn't seem to mind what so ever.

By the time the baby was finally born Bakura was convinced he was going to die from child birth. Marik kept glancing over concerned at the baby but he stayed by Bakura.

Finally the doctor handed Bakura the crying infant. "Male" the man said before leaving. That was simple enough. Marik smiled faintly as Bakura held the child close. To his disappointment the child resembled Marik more than him. His skin wasn't as dark but looked as if he'd been out in the sun for quite some time, and he had lavender eyes and dusty-blond hair like is father. At least his hair didn't stick out in every direction.

Bakura absolutely refused to release the child though. In the end Marik had someone bring in something for the baby and it's 'mother' to eat and left to do who-knows-what promising to come back to check up on them later.

SC

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap" Yami ran down the hallway with Yugi and Joey right behind him. Tristan was a little further behind helping Malik keep up. "How could we have let them get Bakura? That's just what Marik wanted!"

Finally the running became too much for Malik and he just sat down in the middle of the hall. Yami looked at him and everyone knew what he was about to say, which was why Malik spoke up before he could be scolded "You don't have to carry two kids around while your doing this. I really need a break so leave me alone"

Yami's expression softened, realizing that in his panic over loosing Bakura he'd completely forgotten that Malik was pregnant as well "Fine. Joey, Tristan, stay here with Malik. Don't let Marik get him too. Yugi, come with me. We need to keep searching"

"Is it a good idea to split up?" Yugi asked "Malik's the only one who knows his way around"

"We'll… meet up somewhere. Malik, which room is easiest to find?"

"There's a well…" Malik paused "above ground, near one of the main rooms. It's the only room that gets natural light, and it's near the center of the underground tunnels"

Yami nodded "We'll meet up there. Come on, Yugi!"

Yugi nodded and ran off with Yami.

SC

Ryou waited looking through the glass wall. Marik went in and out of the room Bakura had gone into, but he'd never seen Bakura come out. Finally he saw his lover exit the room with Bakura and a baby. Ryou gasped. Bakura had given birth to the child! How could he have not been there for that?

Bakura and Marik talked for a little bit, then Bakura spotted him. Ryou expected Bakura to look at him in that kind way you'd expect someone to when they're relieved that you're alive, but instead Bakura narrowed his eyes at him then turned back to Marik. Ryou's chest tightened. What was that about?

Suddenly he wanted to scream. Marik and Bakura kissed. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. Was he not wanted anymore? Had Bakura really abandon him?

SC

"You've been in here all day" Bakura didn't look at Marik "Come out, exercise your legs a little. Show the kid around"

'The kid' would be the new born boy. Bakura had refused to name him and Marik had decided it was some weird maternity thing and left Bakura alone about it.

Bakura sighed and looked up at Marik "Will you show me where Ryou is?"

Marik growled slightly, but nodded and led Bakura out of the room. "He's right there" he made a slight gesture toward one of the walls. Bakura looked over and saw Ryou on the other side of a thick glass panel. He looked injured and frightened. He narrowed his eyes thinking about all the awful things he'd do to Marik as pay back. He turned back to the yami and was about to cuss him off when Marik spoke up

"Kiss me"

"What?!"

"Kiss me" Marik grinned "And if you don't really feel like it, make it look like you do anyway. We're living together, love. You'll have to warm up to me eventually"

Bakura hesitated. He really didn't want to kiss Marik, but what if Ryou was harmed because he didn't comply? He whispered a 'yes' and even did his best to hold back a sigh as he lent in and kissed the Egyptian yami.

SC

Yami was falling behind Yugi. He didn't know how Yugi was running faster than him, but he was. As Yugi rounded a corner Yami heards his hikari make an 'oomph' sound and someone else yelp.

Coming up he saw Yugi and someone he couldn't quite identify right then on the floor, having crashed into each other. "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded as Yami helped him up/

"Pharaoh?" Yami looked over at the figure, who bowed before looking up at him.

"Ishizu?"

Ishizu nodded "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Malik said you vanished!"

"He did" Ishizu scowled, a flicker of guilt in her eyes "I… I sent him a letter saying I'd moved back here and that I didn't expect him to come with me. I never knew why he didn't reply. He must not have gotten it…"

Yami kept is steady gaze on her "You left him alone after Odion died?"

"He died?!" Ishizu looked genuinely shocked "When? How?"

"Malik didn't say. Ishizu," Yami took a deep breath "Marik was abusive. There was an accident. Your brother's pregnant"

Ishizu looked like she may just faint.

"Marik vanished and we found out he came to Egypt. Do you know anything about this?"

"…yes…" Ishizu said softly "I… moved back here because I fell in love with one of the tomb keepers down here. As part of the Ishtar clan I was permitted to return… but… recently everyone started acting a little strange. It started with the man who went to the outside world to get food and other necessities. He came back acting… different. Then he let someone strange into the clan, but I never saw his face. Soon everyone but me seemed effected. That's when I figured it out. Marik had used that man to gain access to the clan. He has his mind control working on everyone but me…"

"Ishizu, did you know he was keeping Ryou here?"

"I… knew he brought a prisoner in recently. He captured Ryou? He has always wanted him out of the way"

Yami nodded "Do you know where he is?"

"No. I'm not let in on anything going on anymore. I know the way around though. I can help" She looked around the corner the two had come form "Are you alone? My brother isn't with you, is he?"

"He had to stop and rest. Like I said, he's pregnant"

Ishizu nodded "Is there anywhere I can take you?"

"Malik said we were supposed to meet in the only room with natural light…"

"That would be the room he remembers best" Ishizu said thoughtfully "Okay. Follow me. I'll lead you there"


	18. Chapter 18

**journey maker**-Sure he will. Ryou's an understanding person (in this story)

**DeathsIllusion**-I plan out images of all the characters I create in my head before I make them. I actually have a good idea of what Rain and her little brother will look like as teenagers and I figured the little boy would look better if he inherited more of Marik's appearance (but at least his hair doesn't lok like something out of dragonballZ) Thank you for recomending names but the names and genders of all for babies born in these two stories were selected some time ago. Sorry.

**dragonlady222-**What kind of person would I be if Ryou didn't figure that out eventually? And at least BAkura had someone who loved him (yes, Marik actually loves him) when he gave birth as well as the biological father of the child since the person he loved couldn't make it.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-OHMYGOD! RYOU! ... nah he'll live through that one long enough for me to save him after the chapter. By the way, I read Bakura's advise column (it's so funny) and I think you're the reviewer 'he' answer in chapter 31, because one of the people who sent that message was named 'Felicia' and they asked Bakura what he'd do if they tied Ryou to a stake on a rock over a bit of hungry alligators which you have done to my poor little Ryou (glares). Was it you?

**Chapter 18**

"Malik!" Malik looked over at the owner of the voice just a little too late to brace himself for a tight hug from his sister "I missed you!"

"I thought we were looking for Ryou" Joey commented upon recognizing who Yami had brought. Yami just shrugged.

"You were here this whole time?" Malik asked, his voice waving a little. The expression on his face was unreadable.

Ishizu nodded "I sent a letter explaining it, but it must not have reached you. Malik, I… I'm happy here"

"I…" Malik narrowed his eyes "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU JUST LEFT ME LIKE THAT!" Everyone stepped back from him "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MESSED UP EVERYTHING IS NOW? **YOU** WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD CONTROL MARIK AND YOU KNEW IT!"

Ishizu didn't even protest "I'm sorry, brother… I just…" She shook her head "I can't demand that you forgive me if you hold me responsible for this, but the past can't be changed so there's no point in arguing over it"

Malik growled, realizing that his sister seemed more focused on his stomach than on him. Yami had probably told her about the babies in there. "Lets just go" He stood up rather quickly considering the weight he had to carry "The sooner we find Ryou and Bakura the sooner we can leave"

SC

Bakura watched Marik with heavy eyelids. He was still tired several days after the birth, but tonight he was going to stay up until Marik went to bed. His son was asleep in the center of the bed and Bakura was closest to the wall. Finally, Marik fell asleep. Bakura took his son, making sure not to wake the infant, and slipped out.

He came up to glass wall where he could see Ryou and knocked on it. Ryou woke up and looked up with him with watery chocolate eyes. Bakura smiled and waved. Ryou blinked in confusion before Bakura left the room and went to the one right next to it. The door was locked but her managed to knock it down. Ryou ran up to him on the other side

"Bakura! Ohmygod! I missed you so much!"

Bakura smiled and hugged Ryou back "I missed you too" he handed the baby to Ryou "Here. I got to name Rain so you can name him" he took a step back "Yami and the others are down here somewhere. I need to take care of Marik before he wakes up and stops us from leaving. Leave here. I'll come in a little bit" Ryou didn't look to happy about leaving so soon and without Bakura "GO!"

Ryou sighed and took of the little boy. Bakura headed back into the 'thrown room' then to the bedroom behind it. Marik was still fast asleep. He looked almost innocent when he slept. Almost.

Bakura to the rod from the yami and unsheathed the dagger hidden in it. Marik had tortured Malik with no explanation… but he'd done the same thing to Ryou. And what Marik had done to Ryou, that was just not knowing how to handle rejection. Marik **loved him**. He'd proven that the past couple of days. Could he really kill him?

Sighing, Bakura picked up the sheath and hid the dagger, pocketing the rod. He looked back at Marik and cast one of the few spells he actually knew, assuring that the yami would stay asleep for a while longer. Sighing again he picked the yami up and carried him out of the room on his back.

SC

Malik blinked and turned down a corridor without telling the others. If Yugi hadn't looked back to check on him right then he would have been separated from the group. But Malik didn't care. At the end of the hallway he came up to Ryou "There you are"

Ryou looked up at him "Malik…" he pushed himself up "Oof. I shouldn't be carrying this guy. I think my arm's broken"

Malik eyed the small baby in Ryou's hands "Is that-"

"Bakura's kid? Yeah" Ryou smiled down at him "Cute huh? He looks a lot like Marik though. Bakura said he'd come soon. He went back to 'take care of Marik' whatever that means" The others had all come up by now "He told me to leave without him and he'd come out on his own but…" Ryou blushed "I don't know how to get out"

"I can lead you" Ishizu said. Ryou 'eeped' at the sight of her but chose not to say anything "follow me"

SC

It took Bakura a good couple of hours to find his way out alone. Having to carry Marik on his back also slowed him down, even if the other boy was much lighter than he looked.

When he fially got out everyone was waiting for him. Ryou took one look at him and scowled "No"

"Ryou…"

"He can't come. Are you insane?"

"Yes, but that's not the point" Bakura frown "Look. I just…. I couldn't leave him there" He was getting more than a few odd looks "I put a spell on him. He wont wake up for a long lime. Until then cane we just try to talk about what to do with him?"

Ryou sighed but nodded.

"I think your both crazy" Malik announced before storming off.

SC

Ryou waved to the others as they left the hotel. They hadn't expected him to take them leaving him behind so well after Bakura had come out with Marik but Ryou was full of surprises.

Ryou shut the door to the hotel room and turned to glare at his yami "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bakura knew he was dead meat if Ryou was swearing "Marik? You brought Marik with you? You're the worst!" He turned and left.

"I'm amazed he didn't kill you right there" Malik commented.

"You're mad at me too, aren't you?"

"You'd better believe I am!"

"I couldn't just leave him. That would hurt him too much. You wouldn't understand though, you've never had someone reject you before, you don't know how it feels. If you did you'd think twice before doing it so carelessly to someone else. If I can't return his feelings the least I want to do is take care of him… I mean… he's paralyzed…" Neither mentioned that Marik's condition was Bakura's fault.

"Fine. I'll wait until I've been in your shoes to judge you" he put Bakura's shoes on then took them off. "Okay. Still don't like it" Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes, though he was curious as to how Malik had done that so fast while working around his stomach "But you know, Ryou's only mad because he's scared"

"What can Marik do? Without the rod he can't move"

"As far as Ryou knows he can still take you away from him"

"What?"

"Didn't you notice? First, after your little affair-" Bakura turned red as a tomato "-Ryou wouldn't let you anywhere near him. Then he started acting different, more sexually active, less restrictive as to what you did (as long as it didn't harm the kid). Ryou's worried he's going to lose to Marik in a little war of theirs over you"

"That's stupid. Why would I have Ryou's kid if I didn't want to stay with him?"

"You didn't want to have Ryou's kid. You wanted Ryou to have your kid. No couple expecting a kid breaks up because the mother wants it. She's the one who'll be stuck raising the child alone, but the father can just up and leave and originally you'd planned to be the father. And the affair was pretty suspicious. You and Marik were close friends before then. To top it off when you first started going out with Ryou everyone said it was because you and Marik got in a fight and you were trying to make him jealous. You and Marik were what everyone was expecting, not you and Ryou. It's obvious he'd be worried about loosing you"

"Yeah, well the way he's acting you think he'd rather lose me"

"Just give him a bit of time to cool off. Get him flowers. Treat him well and he'll realize he's in no danger of losing you and revert back to his normal self"

"Since when were you so great at this sort of stuff?"

"Latest mood swing. So what's the new babies name? You never told us"

"He doesn't have a name. Marik's the biological father, but Ryou's the one who's going to take on the parental role. I figured he should be there to help pick out a name"

Malik nodded "Good idea, but did Marik let you do that?"

"Yeah, actually, he was really respectful of my personal space. And the not so personal space around me that I didn't let him into anyway" Bakura grinned "If I had chosen him over Ryou I can't say it would have been a bad choice. I just preferred Ryou. Speaking of Ryou, he took being stuck here for months pretty well"

"He pretended too, then bought boat tickets behind the others back. Turns out babies can go on boats. We'll be back in Domino within two weeks"

"Sweet!" Rain woke up and started to cry, which woke up the new born boy who started to cry. In only a few seconds Bakura became to busy to continue his conversation with Malik.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: About a page longer than my other chapters. What do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

**Pharaoh Felicia**-That's it (kills vampire and takes Ryou) I'm reporting you to IFFEBT!!!

**DeathsIllusion**-I'm glad to hear that :) And what's this about making your chapters longer? Sweet. That's a good sign that you're still working on your story/stories. You haven't updated in a while.

**journey maker**-Nothing's to stop him from waking up. He's still a cripple though and no longer has the rod to cheat out of his physical limitations. (tee hee... rod)

**dragonlady222**-Well, at least he has Ryou to help him with the babies and all three of them are going to (some grudgingly) take care of Marik. Just imagine what it'll be like once the twins are born.

**Chapter 19**

"It's been a week"

"Sounds about right"

"You're no good with magic, what if you killed him?"

"I'm surprised you care"

"Well I do"

Marik groaned. His head was throbbing and the voices were just that. Voices. He couldn't understand what they said, they were simply noise.

"Did you hear that?"

"He's waking up!"

Marik opened his eyes. He wanted to sit up, but after a few seconds the devastating reality of having no control over his body returned. He made pretty much the only motion left open for him. He turned his head.

His vision was fuzzy, but he could make out Malik and Bakura sitting over him. Bakura's stomach was flat. Of course it was, he'd given birth to his child. Their child. Malik's stomach was huge. He was still expecting.

A couple seconds later two more thoughts registered. First that Malik shouldn't be in the underground with him and Bakura, then that he and Bakura weren't in the underground anymore.

He took a quick look around. Judging by his surroundings he was in some sort of rented room. His fuzzy mind would figure that one out later. Too bad the thing that was the least efficient was the only part of his body that still worked properly.

"Marik" Malik raised a hand over the confused yami's face and snapped his fingers. Marik whimpered. The noise made his head pound "You know what, never mind" Malik stood up "I **need** a banana, now. You keep an eye on him while I go feed these things"

Bakura laughed. Now that he wasn't pregnant he had a great time watching Malik. Malik flipped him off before going to fill himself.

"Ba…kura?" Bakura looked back at Marik "Where…? What…?"

"Sorry. I know you liked it, but I didn't find the idea of staying underground for the rest of my life appealing. We're going back to Japan" Marik didn't look too satisfied with that answer so Bakura continued to explain "Ryou… I'm sorry… I know you mean what you say, but I love Ryou. Anyway, Ryou isn't too happy about it, but you're staying with us now. He won't let me take care of you on my own, but I will still come to see you all the time. Lying in a bed all day has to be boring and we have to go to a hospital to look into getting you a wheelchair. Ryou and Malik both think that's too much trouble if we can just carry you to a different room when we need to"

Marik nodded. There was a look in his eyes that made Bakura's insides tie in a knot. Sadness, depression, rejection, self hatred, a bit of anger even.

Marik's emotions were a mess as Bakura explained this to him. For several years now he'd been at war with Ryou over Bakura, and now it was clear that he was the loosing side. How could Bakura not chose him? How could Ryou even stand in his way? Why had he been as stupid as to even fall for someone in the first place? Why was Bakura explaining it the way he was, like he was trying to spare his feelings. Stupid Bakura. Stupid lovable Bakura. Curse him for being lovable.

Malik came back in with a banana in his mouth "He's awake?"

Bakura nodded. Marik tried to glance at his hikari, but Malik was out of his range of vision and he couldn't turn his head the right way to fix the problem.

The sound of an infant crying could be heard from the next room "That's Rain" Bakura looked at the wall for a few seconds before getting up "I'd better go. Ryou's in a bad mood and I doubt he'd sulk in a tiny room like the one we're in. Malik, keep an eye on Marik, okay?"

Malik nodded and watched Bakura go. Marik seemed to be pouting when he turned back "Taking care of a baby is priority over keeping you entertained"

"He really doesn't care about me, does he?"

"Of course he does, just not the same way you care about him"

SC

Ryou was actually a little surprised to see Bakura in their room. Never mind that was where the yami slept for the trip "What are you doing here?"

"Rain was hungry, and she woke Darien up" Ryou nodded. Darien Aster Bakura. The name he'd given to Bakura's and Marik's child. He should have named Rain. Rain was the only baby he'd fathered.

"I figured you'd be to busy with Marik" Ryou said the name like it was poison "doesn't he wake up soon?"

"He did. Ryou…" both sighed, for different reasons. Rain giggled from her place in her dads lap while Darien tried to fall asleep in the same mans arms "You're being… I mean… do you honestly think that if I'd rather be with Marik than you I'd have even freed you down there? Or shoved him over that balcony too…"

"What should I think!?" Ryou demanded, tears welling in his eyes "I saw you! You gave me a look like you hated me then you made out with him! I **thought** that your affair with him was a result of alcohol, but after that how can you expect me to trust you?!"

"Ryou-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Ryou screamed before running out of the room.

Bakura sighed. He wanted nothing more than to go after Ryou and explain everything, but he couldn't leave the kids alone.

He moaned slightly as Darien pressed a dangerously warm forehead against his chest. He separated the two babies before finding a thermometer and having the younger of the two hold it in his mouth. After a minute Bakura checked and his fears were confirmed. Darien was catching a cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: For all ye who don't have kids (like me) it's really bad for little kids, especially ones that aren't even a week old, to get sick.


	20. Chapter 20

**dragonlady222**-Yeah, tell me about it. Your the only person I succsesfully made feel even slightly sorry for Marik. Congrats. Here, have an imaginary cookie.

**DeathsIllusion**-CRAP! You posted 3 chaps of your new story before I caught it! Sorry! Anyway, Rain was Bakura's name, Darien was Ryou's name. Ryou came up with a less unique name (and I figured naming him Snow would be cheesy)

**Pharaoh Felixia**-(GASP) How did you get Ryou again (takes Ryou from Felixia and raisses magicall barrier around him) IFFEBT is the 'Intelegent Fans For Ethical Bakura Treatment. It's a gathering of obsessed Fangirls ready againts inhumane treatment of Ryou BAkura. Freaky, huh?

**journey maker**-To late, he's sick. And Ryou isn't an completely irisponsible father. He'll help with Darien as soon as he's done battling his fears.

**Chapter 20**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Malik plugged his ears and moaned. Marik watched, the extent of his abilities. Bakura tried to calm Darien. Rain cried with her younger brother. Ryou was no where to be found. Probably sulking somewhere.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM" Malik finally yelled

"HE'S SICK!" Bakura yelled back "I CAN'T TAKE HIM TO A DOCTOR, WE'RE ON A BOAT"

Darien's wailing was interrupted by a couple coughs, after which he settled for whimpering.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief. Rain stopped crying and started look for a new game to play. Bakura sat down with his baby. Ryou was still nowhere to be found.

Bakura put his hand on Darien's forehead again and sighed "What am I going to do…?" he asked softly "What if something awful happens to him? He's only a few days old…"

SC

Ryou chucked a small pendant over the edge of the boat. A little blue crystal that his father had gotten him when he was little. All day he'd been throwing various gifts from his father into the ocean hoping it would help him work up the courage to finally toss the ring in as well. No such luck yet. He sighed and rested his arms on the hand rail, his chin after that. Did Bakura really love him still, or was his yami about to cheat on him for a crippled psychopath?

He stared into the water again. He doubted he'd ever actually be able to toss the ring in. No matter what Bakura did he'd love him. He'd always loved Bakura, ever since he'd seen the yami, even when he was abusive. He'd assumed that Bakura felt the same way. But that look back in the underground, and the kiss with Marik. How could Bakura do that?

"Hey, so this is where you've been" Ryou looked over at Malik. The Egyptian rarely left his room, embarrassed about the size of his stomach "I've been looking for you"

"Why do you want to see me?" Ryou looked back out at the ocean

"I don't. Bakura does"

"No he doesn't"

"He does. Why are you two fighting?"

"Because he's a two timer?"

"Since when" Malik thought about it "The affair? He was drunk. You'd have done the same thing if it were Yugi hitting on you"

Ryou blushed a bit "That's not-I mean. No! It's not the affair. Down in the tunnels. I could see everything they did from the room I was held in. Bakura and Marik-"

"You're basing something off of what happened in the tunnels?" Malik sounded genuinely amused "Marik called all the shots there. Whatever Bakura did I'm sure was entirely Marik's fault"

"Marik couldn't make Bakura kiss him"

"Not with the rod, but when you have control over a whole underground society and are holding someone's lover captive it's easy to make them do what you want without brainwashing them"

Ryou sighed "I just… don't know. Up till now I've done my best to hide it, but ever since that affair I've wondered if Bakura really would rather be with Marik"

"Ryou" Malik grabbed Ryou's chin and turned the borderline albino's head so they were making eye contact "He shoved Marik over a balcony five stories high. You think Bakura would be in love with someone if he did that to them?"

"Then why did he bring Marik hear?"

"Pity? Guilt? I don't know. I'm not to found of it myself, for obvious reasons" Malik gestured to his almost comically swollen stomach, a result of Marik's abuse "Bakura never returned Marik's feelings, but before the second pregnancy they were good friends. I guess Marik must have done something heartwarming to Bakura down in that nasty tomb because he couldn't leave him at the mercy of the tomb keepers"

Ryou nodded "I guess. The other thing is… I mean… I'm just being **really** paranoid now, but it seems like he's more interested in his kid with Marik then his kid with me"

"Duh. Darien has a cold"

"What?" Ryou took a few steps back "but…"

"And on top of that, if it was a sign that Bakura cared more for Marik than you, how come **you** got to name **Marik's** kid?"

Ryou paused "I… never thought about that"

"Bakura chose you, and he's one to stick to his decisions (though he sometimes has round-a-bout ways of doing it) so stop worrying"

"…okay…I'll try" Ryou smiled, just barely, but it was there

"Well, then… go. He could really use your help"

Ryou nodded "Speaking of help, need any getting back to your room?"

"Please?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Sorry about the delay. I had to take a short break from fanfics to catch up on reality :D


	21. Chapter 21

**DeathsIllusion**-Thanks for the warning. To bad I didn't read it in time...

**Pharaoh Felicia**-You just don't like hikaris, do you? HIKARI HATER! (don't worry. I'm just joking)

**dragonlady222**-The cold wont get worse. Isn't it great? After being slightly paranoid which eventually grew into that fight Ryou's _almost_ done being jealous of a cripled psychopath. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'd feel guilty if you pushed someone over a five story balcony, no matter how much theydeserved it. Saddly, no relationship ever develops between Malik and Marik.

**journey maker**-Malik was in an enlightened mood for that trip, wasn't he? Don't worry, Darien will be just fine.

**Chapter 21**

"Don't you have maternity clothes?" Malik ignored his yami has he continued to struggled with his jeans "I've seen you wear them the past week. Are you out? Can't you where them again?"

"I'm… not… wearing… maternity… clothes…" Malik hissed as he continued to wage war with the article of clothing.

"They'd fit"

"I'm not wearing them"

Marik didn't bother to argue. He knew Malik was having one of _those days_ and figured it would be a waist of breath to continue the argument.

"You have maternity clothes" Ryou informed Malik as he came in with Rain.

"Don't bother. He won't wear them" Marik muttered

It was because of this that Ryou bothered to force Malik into wearing clothes that could actually fit. Malik was not happy.

"The boat-" Bakura was cut off by a stream of curses and complaints in Arabic from Malik "…docked…" he finally said.

Malik muttered to himself and refused to leave the room. Ryou picked up Darien and carried both babies while Bakura carried Marik and coaxed Malik into leaving "Look at it this way. Would you rather stay on this boat another week with no one to complain too or come home with us and get a nicer bed, the foods you actually like, and the opportunity to bug the heck out of us?"

Malik stared at Bakura for a while before getting up "Fine. But only if I get brownies once we're home"

Bakura shrugged and ushered Malik out of the room.

SC

"I got him brownies. I don't see why he's still upset"

"It's probably just hormones" Bakura shrugged "Those can really mess with your head, trust me. Looking back half of the things I did while pregnant make as much sense as building a ladder out of marshmallows in an attempt to climb up to the sun"

Ryou grinned at the bizarre comparison. It was nice to have his slightly more sane Bakura back, as compared to the emotional pregnant one "Remember, no intercourse for 6 months, unless you want a third kid. If you do get pregnant try to make sure Yami's that father. That would be neat to have a kid who looks like him. I'm taking Darien to the hospital now to get him registered as a child who legally exists, as well as get him some medicine for his cold. Take care of the others while I'm gone. Yami's coming over later to check up on Malik. Don't be too much trouble"

"I have no intention of getting pregnant again, let alone with Yami's baby. What was the rest of that?"

Ryou sighed "See you in a few hours"

"Oh. You're going somewhere? While you're out, take Darien to the hospital" Bakura kissed Ryou on the cheek "have a nice time"

Ryou shook his head. He'd never really have a mentally stable lover. That was okay. He liked Bakura the way he was. "And don't go into Marik's room. Malik's in a bad mood so I wont bother him about it, but I don't want you two together without someone supervising you"

"But-" Bakura held back the rest of his complaint. Ryou probably didn't want to hear it.

Ryou seemed satisfied with this. He picked up Darien and waved before heading out the door.

"Bakura" Malik whined from his room "I don't feel well"

Had Bakura not gone through pregnancy twice he would have told Malik that was a crying shame. But he had gone through pregnancy twice and was viewing Malik's experience, having twins, as going through two pregnancies at once. A fearful concept "I'll be right in. Anything I can get you first?"

"Water" Malik called before going silent.

Bakura hurriedly got a cup of water and came in to see Malik "Here. What's wrong?"

Malik took the water, propping himself up a bit in his bed and taking a few sips "I don't know" he muttered "I'm scared. Everything hurt this morning when I got up, but lately I've been sore a lot so I didn't think much of it" that explained the bad attitude "But just a few minutes ago I got really dizzy and suddenly I didn't think I could stand up another minute" his voice had dimmed down to a soft whisper.

"Okay, don't worry. Um…" Bakura thought for a second then remembered everything Ryou had said past 'If you do get pregnant try to make sure its Yami's' "Yami's coming over soon to check up on you. Just rest until then"

Malik nodded weakly and set his head against the pillow "How much longer until the babies are born?"

"With what we know about when you conceived? I think it's anywhere from a month and a half to three"

Malik sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Actually, Malik's exact due date is 74 days away, a little over two months. Based on the day in the story, which is September first, the day the boat returned to Japan. He was impregnated on February 15th.

This is based on the '40 weeks' pregnancy timing as opposed to the '9 months' one.

Ryou's birthday is tomorrow in the story. Rain's is less than a month away.


	22. Chapter 22

**DeathsIllusion**-Ryou and Rain thank you.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-You baked Ryou a cake and tied him to a rocket?

**journey maker**-Its always great when people get back together. Ryou nad Marik don't get along, and I have no intention of ever letting them

**dragonlady222**-I've notived. The more babies you have, the shorter pregfnancy right? Actually, I intend to break that rule and have Malik's babaies late (Have Malik have them, I mean). No. Bakura doesn't get pregnant a thrid time. Twice is more than enough for any yami, really.

**Chapter 22**

"Bed rest" It was the first thing Yami had said since he'd entered the apartment, and the last thing Malik had wanted to hear "Until the birth, maybe sooner if I think you're doing better. Having twins is too much of a physical strain on you. Stay in bed at all times, unless you need to use the bathroom of course" He turned to Bakura "You or Ryou will have to help him in every other way. If he needs food you can bring it to him here, for example"

"Of course"

Yami looked back at Malik "You can 'rest' in other places. For example, you could lay on the couch instead, but the idea is for you to lie down as much as possible. Understood?"

Malik scowled "Perhaps, but not accepted"

"What about the dizziness?"

"He's just got a small cold. Actually, that's something rest would be recommended for too. How convenient. With Malik in this condition as well as the fact he's bound to go into labor within at minimum four weeks I'll stop by once a week to check up on him, more often if I think it's necessary. I'll see you then" He got up and didn't bother to wave as he left.

"This sucks" Malik muttered, hugging a pillow up to his chest "I'll murder Marik for this"

"It's only a couple weeks. I can help you out to the living room. You can watch TV for a little while. Then you'll have something to do at least"

"…sure…"

Bakura helped Malik out of bed "Let me support most of your weight and-OH! You're heavy!-if you don't have to carry most of the eight tons you way it should be okay for you to walk to the living room"

Malik glared at Bakura "You were pregnant too!"

"And I weighed a lot, you just have a second kid added to that weight. Now here, lie down"

Malik did as he was told, deciding to label today a 'bad day' which he would annually celebrate just like all his other 'bad days' by being grouchy and making everyone's lives miserable.

"I'm going to start getting things ready. Ryou's birthday is tomorrow. We have a couple DVDs you can watch or you can just flip through channels. Let me know if you need anything" Bakura headed to kitchen, but paused at the doorway "Pregnancy's a bitch" he smiled at Malik "But it's all worth it in the end" with that he slipped out of sight to attempt to bake a cake.

SC

When Ryou came back with Darien he was a little surprised to see Malik sobbing on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"The slipper"

Ryou blinked and figured this would take a minute to work out. He sat down on the other couch with Darien in his lap "What slipper"

"The glass one"

"Malik, which glass slipper"

"The one Cinderella lost. It was so pretty and now it's gone and her ugly sisters are going to pretend it's theirs"

This was when Ryou thought to look at the TV. Malik seemed to have gotten emotional over the scene where Cinderella lost her glass slipper in the Disney movie. Blaming it on hormones Ryou smiled at Malik "Enjoy your movie. I'm going to put Darien to bed"

Malik sobbed and nodded, which looked awkward from the position he was in.

Once Darien was tucked away in his bed opposite of Rain's Ryou went off in search of Bakura. He found his lover in the kitchen "What are you doing in here?"

"Cooking"

"You can cook?"

"I'm learning while I go"

"Just remember to pre-heat the oven" (SnowCreek: Who's seen the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged Christmas special?) "Malik got emotional at a bizarre point in 'Cinderella'"

"Really? That's good. It means it took his mind off his condition (I think)"

"Condition?"

"His pregnancy is causing some sort of physical stress. Yami put him on bed rest, but apparently couches count as beds now"

Ryou smiled slightly at the joke but it wasn't the best of news "For how long"

"Until Yami gives clear or the twins come out" Bakura poured a large amount of sugar into the batter he was making.

"How long do you think that'd be?"

"Yami said he'd put the due date about 6 weeks from now. But personally, I think Malik's got about double that" he paused, wondering why he thought that "Just based of my experiences, I guess"

"But he's **huge**"

"I was huge with one baby. He has two" He held out a spoon with a bit of batter "Try this"

Ryou tested the batter and handed the spoon back "12 weeks?"

"It's just a guess. Anyway, how's Darien?"

"Oh, right! He should be fine in a few days. The doctor said he needs lots of rest though. He got some medicine and he'll be healthy again by the end of the week"

"That's a relief. Rain wants you"

"How do you know?"

"I checked in on her about fifteen minutes ago. She kept screaming at me and… you know what, just go see for yourself"

Ryou watched Bakura a little longer, hoping for an explanation, but got none. Giving up he went to see Rain, who was standing in her crib with her hands rapped around the little bars eagerly waiting her fathers appearance "Hey Rain"

"Fadah!" She squealed and held her hands up "Uppy!"

Ryou picked her up, a little shocked. Rain had never spoken before. Had Bakura taught her all this. 'Uppy' was what they said every time they picked her up when she was playing with them, but he didn't remember teaching her to call him father.

He came back into the kitchen, now with Rain in hand "I'm father?"

"I came in this afternoon and started talking to her. We've both been trying to get her to call us 'daddy' and I guess I got it cuzz I got there first after she said it. Yeah, you're father"

"Uppy!" Rain giggled and pulled as hard as she could at Ryou's hair

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Aw… how cute.


	23. Chapter 23

**DeathsIllusion**-You seem to get sick a lot... Well, it's good that you'll get better. To bad you still have to go to school.

**Pharaoh Felicia- **O.o

**dragonlady222**-Well, I knida decided not to do it cuzz it would add at least ten more chapters onto this story, which is already twice as long as I thought it would be.

**journey maker**-Rain was cute, wasn't she? And yeah, Malik's life is pretty downhill right now.

**Chapter 23**

"Hey, Rain. Sleepy?"

"Nuh-uh" Rain sat in her daddy's lap "Nuh-uh dada"

Bakura smiled and hugged his daughter "Sorry, sweetie, it's your nap time"

"Nuh-uh"

Bakura sighed "I'll play with you later. Please take a nap"

"Nuh-uh"

This was it, the last resort "Rain, what if I bring Sam in? She can sleep with you"

"SAM!" Rain giggled "Sam sam sam!"

"Okay then" Bakura set Rain down in her crib "I'll be right back" He left and Rain waited until her daddy came back with the cat she could never remember not being around the house somewhere.

"Sam!"

"Yeah, it's Sam" Bakura set the cat down next to Rain. Sam was a large cat, and Rain was a small girl. They were about the same size.

"Sweep, Dada"

"Good girl" Bakura leaned over and kissed Rain on the forehead.

He tucked her into bed and was about to leave when she spoke up again "Dare?"

"Darien's with father. They'll be back soon"

Rain fell asleep.

'Darien's with father' Bakura thought bitterly as he left the room, closing the door behind him. That was right. Ryou had taken Darien to the hospital again. His child had managed to catch another cold. Between a sick baby, a baby who could only be convinced to do things if the cat went with her, Malik on bed rest, and Marik paralyzed Bakura felt over loaded.

He'd just gone to see Marik, so now he had to check up on Sam? No, Sam was with Rain. He had to make sure Malik was okay.

"Hey" he whispered as he opened the door to Malik's room "You awake?"

"Yeah" Malik muttered "This is **so ****boring**. Why can't Yami let me out of bed?"

"It's for your health and the twins"

"I don't want the twins" That was a lie. Bakura had seen Malik each day seeming more pleased with the little kicks he felt from the babies "They keep me up with there constant moving. I don't want the responsibility. If it weren't for them I'd be just fine right now. I'm missing a lot of school"

"You hated school. You said it was boring"

"It's more interesting than this. I have to use the bathroom"

"You're allowed up for that"

"I know, but they're too heavy" Malik whined.

"I believe that" Bakura said to himself. His babies had both felt heavy to him, and Malik had two. And Malik was now nearing the due date Yami had set him during his visit the previous week, two days after Rain's birthday. Only four days until Malik would have a little heartbreak about Yami being wrong. The Egyptian desperately wanted his pregnancy done with.

"At least it won't be much longer"

"I had to read a lot of shit about pregnancy when I was having Rain (Well Ryou read it and told me, but I still got all the info). Professional doctors who know the exact date a woman got pregnant can be off by weeks. Yami didn't know when you got knocked up. Don't be too surprised if he's off. He's no professional"

"You're ruining my happy little fantasy about this being over with"

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Potato chips and mayo please"

Bakura did his best not to gag. After all, hadn't he put jelly on everything he ate while pregnant with Rain? But jelly on cucumbers still tasted good without a baby making him act nuts. Potato chips and mayo?

"Right away"

SC

When Bakura returned with a bag of chips and a jar of mayo (and a butter knife, just incase) Malik was asleep. He considered leaving the food sitting out for the boy. Since the bed rest had started Malik was often slept for about an hour or two whenever he felt a little tired. He was in bed a lot. That messed up his schedule. Still… how long could mayo be out of the fridge before it went bad? He'd hate to make Malik sick, seeing how miserable he was with the bed rest.

In the end he left the chips on the nightstand with a bell and a note saying 'Ring for mayo'. The mayonnaise was returned to the fridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: This chapter would have been a little longer, but there's a time jump to the next scene and I didn't think it would be okay to skip a couple weeks in the middle of the chapter -.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I was kind of hoping someone would comment on the thing with Malik getting worked up over Cinderella. Oh well.


	24. Chapter 24

**When love and death embrace**-Your name indicates that you like to write/read tradgedies. And, damn, you're a fast reader. You went thourough, what, 43 chapters in one day? That's about 126 pages!

**DeathsIllusion**-Bakura has his hands full, doesn't he? 'specially cuzz he's the only one who actually does take care of Marik. And while I'm being a bit of a hypocrite in telling you this, 11 is not early. You aren't a morning person, are you? (That's okay, I got up at 10, and only because I was forced out of bed)

**journey maker**-Darien gets sick a lot. A weak immmunity system can do that to a kid, especially a really little kid. I liked the mayo part too. It was kind of funny making Bakura, who'd experienced cravings before, seem apauled by them.

**Pharaoh Felicia**- O.O

**dragonlady222**-Yeah, mood swings were responsible for that. To be honest, my teacher commented on how emotional she got watching not to emotional movies and that's what gave me the idea. Rain is really cute isn't she? All little kids are cute. And don't worry about Darien. He'll get sick again,but not during the rest of this story.

**Chapter 24**

Yami felt Malik's stomach, studying it both physically and magically. "Nothing's wrong. The twins are healthy, but I think that bed rest is still-"

"NO!" Malik smacked Yami

"Hey!" Yugi protested. No one knew why Yami brought him "He's just trying to make sure you and your kids are healthy!"

"I don't care! I've been stuck in bed for **months**! I thought they were due in Septemeber. Well in case you haven't noticed, it's **October**! WHY WON'T THEY COME OUT?!?"

Yami looked a little lost.

"Maybe we should let him out of bed" Bakura suggested "I went into labor the first time from having a fight with Ryou, and the second time was a combo of that plane ride and getting kidnapped. If Malik just lays in bed the whole time he won't be delivering any time soon"

"Look, maybe's he's a few months overdue-"

"I'd say he's only about a week overdue" Bakura muttered

"I think he ought to stay in bed" Yami growled

"Yami, Bakura has a point" Ryou whispered, afraid that a fight was about to start "If Malik's going to give birth any time soon he needs to be more active"

Yami growled "Fine. Fine. Malik, you're free to do whatever, as long as it doesn't cause a miscarriage or something" Yami didn't like loosing, even if it was just an argument "Let me know if you feel anything wrong. I don't mean an ache or anything. I'm talking about contractions. Got it?"

Malik nodded and tried to get out of bed. His several trips to the bathroom each day weren't enough to prepare him for standing for long periods of time though and he ended up needing Bakura's support to stay straight after a few minutes. He was glad that this was after Yami and Yugi left.

"Congratulations" Ryou smiled brightly at Malik "You survived bed rest"

Malik stuck his tongue out.

"He's right" Bakura helped Malik over to the living room where the Egyptian gladly sat down on a soft couch and felt a tremendous amount of weight taken of his feet "I think I'd have gone mad if I had to spend almost 11 weeks in bed. That's really some feat. Want anything to celebrate it?"

"Ice cream?" Malik asked hopefully

"I'll go get some at the store real fast" Ryou said, digging out his jacket "what flavor?"

"Eggnog"

"Is that an ice cream flavor?" Bakura looked a little unsure

"They stock watermelon in December. I'm sure they have eggnog flavored ice cream" Ryou joked "I'll be back in five minutes"

Malik sighed peacefully and leaned back into the many couch cushions "Will this really help the twins come out sooner?"

"It's a better way of going into labor then staying in bed" Bakura sat down next to Malik "You were there when I gave birth to Rain, right?"

"If I wasn't Ryou wouldn't have let her middle name be 'Cloud'"

"What all do you remember from that?"

"You were screaming all sorts of things. You almost strangled me 'cuzz I was so excited, Everyone was panicking…" he trailed off, spacing out.

"Well, here's something you might want to know. It hurts, **a lot**. I honestly don't remember if anyone warned me or not, but I was seriously caught of guard by how painful giving birth was"

"I'll… keep that in mind. Does knowing help?"

"Didn't make a difference for when I had Darien. I just thought you should know. Yami made me watch a woman give birth on a video, but you've seen it before so I think you're all set"

"Right" Malik leaned over and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder "Thanks. I guess"

"Yeah. Anyway, I need to go feed Darien" as if on que, crying started from the other room "I'll be back soon"

Bakura went into the kitchen and came out with a bottle of baby formula before vanishing into the other room. Malik got up and walked around a bit before he had to sit back down in the living room. Just because he could, he sat in a different spot this time.

Ryou entered the apartment silently, though between Darien wailing and Rain who was crying just because she imitated any noise she heard, Ryou could have knocked over all the pots and pans in the house and set of the fire alarm without being noticed.

Malik screamed when the white haired boy suddenly pooped up in front of him

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" Ryou stuttered "Ah… here" he pulled a thing of eggnog flavored ice cream out of the bag he was carrying "I got the ice cream"

Malik paused, assessing the situation, then laughed.

Darien stopped crying a minute later, which meant Rain was quieting down, and Bakura came out.

Ryou got eggnog ice cream ready for Malik, but he got vanilla for himself and Bakura. He'd never been to found of Eggnog himself and Bakura refused to try new things unless a baby inside him was causing cravings. With no baby currently housed in the yami that meant no eggnog ice cream for him.

"Should we get some for Marik? He can still taste things, he might want to try this" Malik suggested

"Marik can go to hell" Ryou muttered before taking a bite of vanilla ice cream

"Well…. I'll bring him some then" Malik announced

"Because you're having a mood swing of because you forgot he raped you?"

Bakura stayed out of the conversation. Personally, he thought Ryou was out of line, even if it was true the boy shouldn't point it out (and he did think that was true). However, if he told Ryou that then his lover would accuse him of defending Marik and he wanted to avoid another fight with Ryou.

"A bit of both" Malik scowled at his ice cream "But I still want to bring him some. Bakura, will you help me? Ryou's being mean!"

Bakura swore under his breath "Uh… sure"

Ryou glared

"He's pregnant" Bakura whispered as he passed by Ryou "I don't want to upset him"

He just prayed that Ryou would accept that answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Guess what? Malik goes into labor in the next chapter. Of course, this means the next chapter will probably be the last… but still…


	25. Chapter 25

**When love and death embrace**-It does. I opened up the freezer one days and went 'What the heck'. I have no idea why my family decided to buy it since almost no one even likes real egg nog, but we currently have a full container of the stuff in our fridge.

**DeathsIllulsion**-You enjoy torturing characters too?

**dragonlady222**-Ryou's always jealous, I could have made him more accepting... but no. Bakura has his work cut out for him, doesn't he?

**journey maker**-Glad you agree. You're right. That was the big sign that he'd forgiven Marik.

**Chapter 25**

Bakura heard a loud crashing noise. Darien was asleep in his crib, and he was holding Rain. Ryou had taken Sam to the vet and Marik was paralyzed. That left one person who could have caused the noise.

He rushed out to the main room, still carrying Rain. Malik was on the floor sobbing next to an overturned chair "Are you okay?"

"N-n-n-no" Malik managed to say "I-it… hu-urts"

"What hurts? Malik, what's wrong?"

Malik made an ever so slight motion towards his stomach. Bakura felt it and whistled slightly "That's the first time I've ever felt a contraction that was outside my body. Hang on. I'll call Yami and Ryou" He started to go, but paused "Marik's the father. I can give him the ability to move, just until the babies are born, if you'd like. He actually learned a good deal about birth from when I was in labor with Darien. Okay?"

Malik nodded frantically.

Bakura ran off and put a bit of shadow magic from the ring in Marik so the yami could move about for several hours. Next he took a couple minutes to figure out where the phone was kept before, as well as the list of phone numbers, before calling anyone.

SC

Yami picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Pharaoh, get your ass over here right now. Malik's in labor"

Yami scowled. Bakura had no right to talk to him that way, **and** it meant that the timing was either coincidence of Bakura had been right about how to get the babies out of Malik sooner. Still… "I'll be right over"

He hung up before he had to listen to anything else Bakura might have to say "Yugi, Malik's about to give birth. I'll be gone a little while"

Yugi looked disappointed "Well… I'll go with you!"

"I don't know if that's…" Yami trailed of as Yugi made a little puppy dog face "Oh… fine… just don't bother Malik in any way. I mean it" Yugi nodded before following Yami out the door.

SC

Sam started meowing frantically as Ryou cell phone rang. The boy had some theories as to what about it scared his cat, but none had been seriously tested "Hello?" he made a hand gesture to tell the vet he was taking this call.

"Ryou, its Bakura"

"Obviously. Why are your calling"

"Can you and Sam come home yet?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Malik's in labor"

"WHAT? OHMYGOD! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE" Ryou almost forgot to hang up before shoving his phone into his pocket He turned to the vet looking a little panicked "Is it okay if I leave now and pick her up later?"

The vet shrugged, sensing that what ever was up was urgent "Go ahead"

"Thanks" Ryou called, already halfway out the door

SC

Remembering the mess from his labor, Bakura had assembled a pile of maternity clothes and exaggeratedly large shirts into a nice little pile which he and Marik had gotten Malik onto "How do you feel?" Bakura risked asking

"I'm going to die" Malik whispered back "It hurts way too much. I'm going to die in child-birth"

Rain was screaming in the other room as a way of protesting no Sam in the house and her daddy setting her down, which had woken Darien up, but he was more mature and refused to throw a fit over the fact that his older sister wouldn't shut up. She was soon joined bay a scream from Malik as his contractions became more painful.

He looked up pleadingly at Bakura "How does it stop? Tell me how to stop it!"

"Calm down"

"I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE IT STOPS!"

Marik flinched. Unless hit in the head physical attacks meant nothing to him. He had almost no sense of touch in his body, but screaming still hurt is ears. Bakura had two noisy babies to raise, screaming was no big deal for him.

Ryou burst into the room, he was about to rush to Malik's side but spotted Marik "What's **he** doing here?!"

"He's the twins' father" Bakura snapped "He has a right to see this. What do you **think** he's doing here?" He was **not** in the mood for having a fight with Ryou right then. Marik was here for Malik, or at least Malik's babies, not him. Duh.

Ryou growled slightly but came over to Malik anyway "Has his water broke yet?" He asked in a voice that sounded unbelievably forced.

"Not yet" Marik replied, trying to ignore the hate emanating from the hikari, as well as suppress his own. His other two babies were about to be born, he didn't have time to try to fight a losing battle over Bakura.

Malik screamed again and screamed Marik's hand tightly. Marik didn't even grimace. Ryou felt a little jealous. Paralyzed, Marik wouldn't feel any pain Malik might normally force on his hands.

Malik glanced over at Ryou "When I go… can you tell… Ishizu that I… don't… hate her?"

Bakura hit Malik on the head, lightly. "You aren't dieing any time soon. Calm down"

Malik did anything but calm down.

Yami and Yugi arrived just as Malik's water broke. Yugi stood there in shock while Bakura and Ryou did whatever Yami said. Marik was the one delivering the baby.

There was quite a bit of excitement when the first one came out. A little girl who looked exactly like Malik, which didn't make her appear any less effeminate than a girl ought to.

In the middle of the short verbal celebration of the first child's birth Malik let out a heart wrenching scream. It took Bakura, Ryou, and Yami to finally calm him down while Marik figured out what was wrong "The spell I used on him was only for having one kid. Now that one's been born the magic is wearing off. He's loosing the ability to have children while there's still one in him"

There was a painful silence in which everyone shared Malik's belief that child-birth would kill the boy.

Malik whimpered and tried to sit up, but failed "Hold still" Yami ordered, pressing a hand on Malik's chest to hold him down while the other went to the boy's stomach. "Ready?"

"No" Malik squeaked.

Darkness spread from Yami's hand and covered Malik's entire body before flickering away "Better?"

Malik nodded weakly.

In spite of Yami somehow making the spell hold out longer it was another half an hour before the second baby was born. A little boy who closer resembled Marik "The one that died was the boy's identical twin" Yami whispered to Ryou. The borderline albino shuddered, remembering the site of the dead fetus.

"Malik, what do you want to name them?"

"Zoe"

"What about the boy"

"Marik can name him" Malik muttered, rolling over and falling asleep with his head in Yami's lap.

All gazes where directed towards Marik, whose brain was still processing this. It had just killed him to know that Ryou got to name **his** baby. Was Malik really letting him name one after all the rape and abuse? Scary.

"Well" Yami asked "What's his name?"

"Gary" Marik muttered. He'd been caught off guard by the whole thing.

"The magic I gave you will let you move around for about another hour. Can I trust you to treat the babies humanly?" Only Bakura and Marik knew that second line was well disguised sarcasm, keeping Bakura out of trouble for offering to let Marik take care of the twins.

"Sure"

"Will Malik be okay?" Ryou asked softly "He… almost died… didn't he?"

"If we'd been a few seconds later he probably would have left us. He'll be fine with enough rest, though"

"More rest? You don't like him being active, do you?" Bakura joked

"How can you act like that now?"

"Everyone's okay, right? Stop acting like it's so serious and help me clean Malik up so we can put him on the couch for a party when he wakes up" Bakura grinned "Yugi, you help. You just stood there like a statue this whole time"

Yugi took one look at the mess and did something he'd been trying the whole time not to do. He passed out.

Malik murmured something, opening his eyes for a second before going back to sleep.

Bakura glanced at Marik, who was concealing his delight in finally being trusted with a child he was the father of, then to Ryou, who was watching Marik like a hawk. He'd have his work cut out for him keeping both of them satisfied, but that was okay. His babies were fine, Malik's babies were fine, and they'd both survived pregnancy. He kind of missed it, actually. It had only been a few months, right? Not to late to get knocked up again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Just for the record, Darien is his last kid. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
